Summer Romance
by Ley03
Summary: When Ally's Dad is leaving for a convention the entire summer, he places her in the hands of Mike and Mimi Moon. But their son is Austin Moon, he teases her and annoys her for fun. Will they both fall in love, or will they just tease and annoy each other? Suck at summaries, first time in writing fan fiction stories. Rated T, used to be K . Romance, Drama, Adventure and maybe H&C?
1. Arrival

**Hey! I'm here to give you... Summer Romance! I apparently deleted a story and yeah.. So here is one that I put extra extra effort! A little more to say below! Hope you enjoy  
**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"WHYY!" I whined/shouted to myself.

Apparently, we, or shall I say, I, am going to the Moon's clubhouse. My dad had to stupidly go to another convention and he doesn't want me home alone **(A/N: I love those movies!)**, so he leaves me with the Moons which are my dad's friends. The reason I don't want to go is because I was supposed to go with, Trish, to Hawaii because it's summer vacation. And there is another reason.. Mike and Mimi Moon, the owners of the clubhouse, have a son named Austin Monica Moon. He teases me at school, which is annoying.

_Ring, ring!_

I look at the caller ID and it is Trish.

_Ally – Italic _**Trish – Bold**

"_Hey, Trish"_

"**Ally, ARE. YOU. EXCITED?!"**

Shoot.. I forgot to tell her that I can't go to Hawaii anymore.

"_Uh.. Trish I have to tell you something"_

"**Sure, what is it?"**

"_Ican'tgotoHawaiia nymore"_

"**What?"**

"_I can't go to Hawaii anymore"_

"**Why not?"**

"_I have to go to the Moons clubhouse"_

"**EEEE! You're so lucky!"**

"_How?"_

"**Because Austin is HOT!"**

"_No he isn't"_

"**Ally, don't deny it"**

"_Then I would be lying if I said he was"_

"**Never mind, but you do like him!"**

"_No I do-"_

Call Ended.

Great, I stopped in mid-sentence. She always does that when we have this kind of conversation.

"Wow, I thought I needed two suitcases!" I sighed, exhausted, and plopped down on my bed. I keep on asking my dad, why I can't go. I'm 18, can't I just stay home? When I get up from my bed, I go to the bathroom and shower, and then get changed to my pajamas. I get ready in my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," I flutter my eyes open and see my dad, shaking me gently. My eyes are open widely and now I'm fully awake.

PICKLES!

"Mm, since you were mad at me for 'forcing' you to go and stay at the Moons clubhouse," he put air quotations at 'forcing'.

"I'm still mad," I say while eating my pickle.

"It's just that I don't want you alone, like your mother," he sighs and gets out of my room.

I remember my mom. She died in a fire at Africa, while cooking, a monkey just tipped over the alcohol at the stove and it just.. Yeah. After we got the news, my dad has been protective ever since. Anyways, I get up and walk over to the bathroom to get ready. Once I get out in my towel, I get changed in a teal, baby pink and white tank top, with peach skinny jeans and baby pink wedges. I walk downstairs to see that my dad left already and probably, the Moons car. I walk out, with my luggage, and lock the door. I open the car door to see Mr Moon and Mrs Moon at the front.

"Oh, Ally! It's nice to see you again!" Mrs Moon chirps. She's always happy and enthusiastic. Also by 'again' she meant that she always comes over with Mr Moon to my dad and I's house.

"Great to see you again, Mrs Moon and Mr Moon," I say, trying to sound happy.

"Oh call us Mike and Mimi," Mr Mo- I mean, Mike said.

The car ride was short, wait, no! They stopped in front of Starr Records. They might be picking up Austin.. Five minutes past and there is -

"Hey mom, hey da- Ally?!" Austin eyes shifts towards me.

"H-hey?" I stutter, more likely, me asking myself a question.

"Mom, dad, what is she doing here?" He asks, "not that I'm complaining though," typical Austin.

"Austin, she is coming to our clubhouse for the whole, entire summer! Isn't that great?" Mimi says enthusiastically, not even getting a hint of the rude voice in Austin's question.

"Entire summer?" He repeats, opposite to my reaction, when my dad said that I would be staying over.

"Yes!" Mimi says, it looks like she wants to burst.

"Awesome!" He says and plops down right next to me. And when I say 'RIGHT next to me' I meant super close, his shoulders are behind my shoulders and I'm like, nearly sitting on his lap.

"Why don't you sit over there?" I say, pointing to the single seat next to the door. **(A/N: They are in a van and there are three chairs on the 2****nd**** row, one chair that can bend down so that other people can go to the back, and one that is double)**

"Nah, I'd rather sit next to you," he then places his arm around me. Before the car starts, I quickly get up and move to the chair that I pointed to.

He then just stretches and places his arms around the double-seated seat. The car starts the engines and I get out my book.

_Dear Journal,_

_I can't believe that I'm going to the Moons Clubhouse! *Insert scoff* -_

Someone scoffs.

I look around and see that Austin is looking down, reading my book.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"You," he casually says.

Before I can say anything, "Awww! Are you guys dating?" Mimi coos.

"What?! No!" We both shout.

"Aw that's a shame, you guys should! You are just _soo _cute with each other!" She then turns to the front. Well, that was embarrassing. I then continue writing on my songbook/journal, if you're wondering why I wrote journal instead of songbook, I don't want to write both because it will hurt my hand and I write A LOT.

_Sorry, I was just in a conversation.. So yeah, I can't believe it! Anyways, I'm tired now. I'm going to sleep._

_Ally._

I shut my book and see that Austin jumps. I smirk and I put my book inside my bag, then I close my eyes, waiting for myself to fall asleep.

* * *

"EEEEEEK!" I sit up, startled and look around. We're at the clubhouse! I then see a Latina girl, who is oddly familiar. I rub my eyes and see,

"TRISH!" I squeal and get out of the car. Unfortunately, I was the last to wake-up.

"Surprise!" She squeals and we jump together.

"I can't believe you're here!" I, well, we're jumping and I'm excited, so I shout.

"I didn't want to stay at home alone with JJ so I refunded my tickets and used the money to go and stay here with you!" She shouts back.

"I'm excited!" We both shout.

"Ahem…" Someone coughs, I stop jumping, Trish stops too, and I turn around to see, Austin.

"When you're done with the whole girly, jumping, squealing and thingy, you should go to your room and unpack. We have a lot of activities to do," he says while handing my luggage towards me. I grab it and trish and I apparently have to go seperate ways, I'm on the 5th floor, she's on the 2nd floor.

I open the door and see a king sized bed, with white and beige sheets, two darkest brown side bed tables with a shelf underneath the drawer, a closet that is big enough for two people and a flat screen TV. I then see a kitchen, connected to the front entrance and I go and see a fridge that is silver and you can get water without even opening the door! I walk to the bathroom and see a bathtub Jacuzzi with a TV**(1)**! I walk to the bedroom and drop down onto the bed. I lazily take off my shoes with my feet and doze off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I wake up and I notice that two pair of arms, wrapped around me and I turn around to see a guy with blonde hair. I have a blurry vision, so I rub my eyes and see… Austin?!

**Kaboom! I was the original writer of Agent D. but I didn't like the first chapter so I deleted it and wrote this one instead. Also I hope you like this, I put a lot of effort I could do and yeah… I'm posting another chapter tomorrow or today but yeah..**

**- That is real, I went to an apartment in Queenstown in New Zealand and the bathroom there is super cool!**

**Ciao!**

**-Fifi-**


	2. The Almost Kiss & Fanpage

**A/N: Here is another chapter! I wrote it after I published the other chapter so yeah. Enjoy and a little more detail down there.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

After Ally and Trish goes somewhere, where girls go... I continue to help mom and dad with the bags, and then walk it upstairs to mom and dad's room. I drop off the bags and luggage then go to the elevator to go to the front desk, because apparently, my mom and dad gave my room to Ally. I wonder why Ally doesn't like-like me. I wait for the elevator to open because it suddenly stopped. The elevator door doesn't open so I begin to panic just a little.

Okay maybe not just a little…

"Help!" I shout as I bang on the door.

And of course, no one responds so I just keep on banging. After a few minutes, I stop and go for the emergency button. **(A/N: I don't know what to do if you press that button… So I may not be accurate on what would happen if you press that button). **Nothing happens, so I phone my mom. After a few rings, it is a voicemail. I call Ally, but when I see the time,

11:46pm!

I never thought that it took me long inside here. After a few minutes, the elevator begins to open and two security guards are faced to me.

"Sorry Mr Moon, the electricity got down and then the red lights start to flash signalling someone was stuck in here, but we couldn't see what elevator and level you are in so we had to open every single elevator," one says.

"It's okay, I'll just take the stairs when I go to my room," I reply, gosh, I'm so sleepy.

"Oh, we were about to give you your card to your room, sorry about that, every room is full at the moment because of summer holiday," the other one says, giving me a card.

"Thanks John, thanks Darren," I say and take the card. They curtly nod and I take the stairs.

When I swipe the card, the lock turns and the small circle turns green. I open the door and drop my bags, and I see a figure on my bed, eh, I'll just deal with them later. I plop down next to them and doze off.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Austin?" I see him sleep, so peacefully; up-close I can see his features more.

_Gosh he is so cute_

Stop it, you can't like him!

_Why not?_

Because he is… A player!

_Fine!_

Austin stirs and then his eyes flutter open, he sees me and relaxes… I jump, realising how close we are. He then looks confused,

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"This is my room… Why are YOU here?" he then realises.

"Uh, Mike and Mimi gave me this room," I replied.

Oh no, we are… We're going to be roommates? Even worse, sleep on the same bed.

"I'm going to call your parents," I say and then get out my phone.

"Wait… Were we sleeping in the same bed?" He asks.

I gave him a look that read 'No way, Sherlock'. I call Mimi,

_Ring, ring… Ring, ri-_

_Ally- italic _**Mimi – Bold**

"**Hello, Ally? Is there a problem?"**

"_Uh, yes, Austin and I have been given wrong cards, so where do I or where does he sleep?"_

"**There is nothing wrong, you two are roommates, and apparently the whole summer is fully booked with no extra rooms,"**

"_What?"_

"**Sorry, if you want, I'll let Austin sleep in our room on the couch,"**

"_No, no, no it's okay, I'll just, make do"_

"**Okay dear, just call me if you have a problem,"**

I hang up and turn to Austin. He just sits in Indian style, looking at me.

"Okay, so..." He said trying to make a conversation.

"We have to share this room," I say.

"Okay… What do we do?" He asks me.

I think of something… Clubhouse, swimming pool, golf course, tours… Tour!

"We could have a tour?" I ask him. Oh wait, no, no, no!

"I know this clubhouse, want a tour with me?" He asks with a smirk.

"Hmm, how about… No?" I said, then get up and go to the bathroom. I take a quick rinse and then I realise that my clothes are inside! I wrap a towel around me and open the door, I take a sneak peek and no one is there.

_He must've gotten breakfast, _I thought.

I go out and quickly go to the closet. I slide the sliding door and it reveals an 'about-to-change-into-something' Austin. I quickly close the door and turn around. A few minutes later, he comes out in a blue plaid shirt, un-buttoned, revealing a white shirt and denim knee jeans **(A/N: The shorts that go above your knees)** I believed it was my turn so I enter and locked the door. I pick out a sunflower dress that is red, orange and white flowers around and the background is yellow, I wear white sandals. I tie the knot for my dress and then unlock the door. Austin is lying on the bed, watching TV.

"So, Austin, is there any tourist here?" I ask as I dry my hair with a towel.

"Nope, I could show you around the clubhouse, if you want," he replies, then turns off the TV, giving full attention towards me.

"No thanks, I'll just stay in here," I said and when my hair is a bit dry, I tie it into a high ponytail and get my card.

"Where are you going?" Austin asks, getting up.

"I'm going to eat breakfast, are you coming?" I say, and I open the door, and then turn around waiting for an answer.

"Sure, let me just look for my card," he then starts to go on top of the bed and puts his hand under the pillow, revealing a card. I turn around then start walking to the elevator. Austin catches up to me and starts to follow my speed. Once we are in the elevator, the room is silent, but not awkward.

_Do not fall for him, _a voice says in my head.

What? Who is 'him'?

_You will know._

I brush it off and when the elevator opens, I walk out to the buffet table. I get a plate and place scrambled eggs, two bacon strips, and two toasts, and since a serving utensil is gone, I just take the pancake by hand. Before I grab it, someone's hand brushed mine; I quickly put back my hand, electricity goes up my arm **(1)**.

"Sorry, you can have it," I say, staring at the ground.

"No, it's okay, I nearly finished the batch," the person said, and I look at the person and realised it is Austin. He had a plate full of pancakes. Oh wait, he likes – no, LOVES pancakes.

"Don't worry, I know that you love pancakes, I can survive without it," I smile.

"No, it's okay, how about we half it?" he suggests. I thought about it, _Hmm, I haven't eaten pancakes in a while. _I nod, he halves the pancake and puts his side on his plate and I put the other side on my plate.

"Hey Austin, do you know where Trish is?" I suddenly remembered she was here.

"Uh, yeah, I think she was with Dez," he replies then leaves to go and look for a table.

Wait, Dez is here? I go and look for a redhead with bright and colourful clothes. Aha! I walk up to them and they noticed me.

"Hey Ally," they both say.

"Hey guys," I put down my plate and start to eat.

"Oh yeah, Doofus is here, apparently, Austin gave Doofus a free coupon," Trish said. Oh, and the nickname for Dez is Doofus.

"Who is Doofus?" Dez asks, he apparently is stupidly dumb.

"I don't know, I think it is Ally," Trish says, sarcastically.

"But Ally is smart, right?!" He panics and grabs Trish by the shoulders.

"Don't touch me! I was being sarcastic!" Trish removes Dezs' hands and continues eating. I continue to eat until Dez told someone to head over to our table.

"Over here Austin!" Great, he called Austin over.

He comes over and places down his plate and eats. We all have a small chit-chat, and when we all are finished, Trish asks us something.

"So what are you guys going to do?" She asks.

"I don't know, I wanted to have a tour around this place," I say.

"Wanted?" Trish repeats.

"Well, I don't want to be alone with this boy," nudging Austin.

"Hey!"

"Who said you'll be alone?" She asks, with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Gosh, I hate it when Trish suddenly just has a plan. She and Dez come along to accompany Austin and me. After a while of looking around, Trish and Dez said that they needed to go back to their rooms because they forgotten something, leaving Austin and I. We, or, I, got suspicious so I try and shrug it off, but I can't because Trish giggled when they 'forgot' something. About half an hour, alone with Austin, I get bored.

"Hey, I'll just go to my room," I tell him.

"Wait! I wanna show you something," he grabs my arm and places me in a room.

"Austin, I will never, and I repeat, never, make ou-" I stop in mid-sentence and see a piano.

"Woah," I'm speechless…

"Yeah, I thought that since you were so talented in music, I'd show you this room," he says. Wait, how does he know that I'm talented in music?

"How do you know I'm talented, when I haven't sung in front of you?" I ask.

"Well, you're in a high class in music and I heard you sing at lunch times," he says in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh,"

I turn to the piano and walk towards it. "Can I play it?" I ask permission from him.

"Sure," **(A/N: I know that Ally had stage fright but she doesn't have on here, she's just shy in front of new people)**

I sit on the piano bench and start playing a beat. After a while, I sing.

_**Shining bright,**_

_**Speakers shaking,**_

_**Put that old mustang in drive,**_

_**Oh whoa oh,**_

_**Heart is yours for the taking,**_

_**We don't have to say goodbye,**_

_**If it was summer forever**__**,**_

_**Oh oh oh,**_

_**Don't let it, **_

_**Go oh oh**_

_**Just kiss me, **_

_**Slow oh oh**__** ,**_

_**Whoa oh oh, **_

_**Wish it was summer forever! **_**(1)**

I stop, I heard clapping and I turn around. I see Austin clapping with a smile on his face.

"That was really good! Did you write it?" He asks me.

"Yes, and thank you," I smile.

He walks over to me and sits down. He starts to play an unfamiliar tune.

_**And I said,**_

_**Hey there (pretty brown eyes),**_

_**Whatcha doing (later tonight?),**_

_**Would you mind (if I spent a minute with you?),**_

_**And I said,**_

_**Hey there (pretty brown eyes),**_

_**Whatcha doing, (later tonight?),**_

_**Would you mind, (if I spent a minute with you?) **_** (2)**

He stopped and looked at me. We both stare into each other's eyes, he starts to lean in.

_Fudge! Don't lean in, don't lean in, and don't lean in!_

"Y-you were, uh, good," I stutter, PHEW! He stopped and his eyes widened.

"Th-thanks," I smile at him.

"NO!" We both look at Dez and Trish, who was hiding in a corner.

"Uhh … CUT!" Dez shouts, and then stopped the video. Austin and I realise how close we are and we both stand up and dust off our clothes.

"Hehe, we just forgot the camera," Trish nudges Dez.

"So you took a video of us in here?" Austin asks them.

"W-what? Pshh, noo, why would you say tha-that?" Trish nudges Dez in the ribs.

"OWW!"

"I'll just be in my room," I stand up and go to the hallway.

* * *

I enter my room and close the door; I plop down onto the bed lean down to my luggage, getting out my laptop. I sit back up and look into my Tweeter**(3).**

_1,051 followers._

What?! I had only 43 followers. I scroll down to see what happened, oh no. I click on the link that Trish and Dez twitted. The link went to Utube and automatically played a scene from today. The scene where both, Austin and I, played our song and nearly kissed! At the end of the video, it showed to subscribe, like, comment and like their fan page; _Auslly._

* * *

**Sorry if I did spelling mistakes and use wrong grammar! Well, there is it! I wrote it straight after I published Chapter 1 and then we had to go home (I was at my brother's house), so I continued from where Ally was going to change to the end after I went to church, ate lunch and now here I am typing… Also thank you very much for the reviews and favs and yeah. Next chapter might be posted daily or on weekends!**

**1 – Megan Nicole, Summer Forever. I don't own**

**2 – Cody Simpson, Pretty Brown Eyes. I don't own**

**3 – Tweeter (Parody of Twitter). I don't own**

**IMPORTANT!**

**P.S, Austin and Ally nearly kissed and it hasn't been 5 chapters yet! Gosh, I'm rushing things fast!**

**Also if you want a spoiler for the next chapter, it will be about the next activity. Review which activity you want-**

**Swimming**

**Golfing**

**Mall**

**Beach**

**Peace!**

**-Fifi- (Fifi, because my name is Fiona and my friends call me Fifi)**

**P.P.S Wow, 1,500+ words! Wow...**


	3. Auslly Fans

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get reviews for last chapter(chapter 2) because it didn't update, so I'll just be doing no activity. Also enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if you don't like it, it's just that this is my first story.**

**Ally's POV**

I stared at the computer screen. _Auslly._

_It has a nice name when you put it together_

Oh, shut it!

My head snaps towards the door when Austin slides his card to unlock the door. I slam the laptop shut and get up to the closet. I hear Austin and I slide the door open, revealing Austin, he looks around and sees my laptop.

_Please don't open it, please don't open it! _I thought.

He walks over to the laptop and opens it. His eyes widen after a few seconds. He slams it shut and puts it down. I had to pretend I was in here, changing, so I actually change. I wear a red spaghetti strap top with denim shorts and I just stay with the white sandals.

_Wow, I forgot to take a shower, oh wait I took a shower this morning…_

I walk out and see Austin; he stands up and asks me something.

"Uh, Ally, I wanted to just say sorry for nearly kissing you, I was caught up in the moment so I… Yeah," he tells me.

"Apology accepted, although I'm not going out, I'll just call Trish to come over," I get my phone out of my pockets and call Trish.

_Ally – Italic _**Trish – Bold**

"**Hello?"**

"_Hello Trish?"_

"**Oh yeah, hi Ally, I was about to call you, I just wanted to say sorry,"**

"_It's okay, I mean I would do it for Trez,"_

"**Trez? Who or what is Tre- EWW! No! Never in a million years!"**

"_Haha, I'm just kidding, I actually wanted to call you because I don't wanna go out today, maybe tomorrow? Anyways, wanna hang out in my room or yours?"_

"**Hmm… I'll text you, I gotta finish this edit of you an- Nevermind"**

_Call Ended._

Great, now all the girls at school will hate me, except Trish. I wonder what she meant by edit, is it me in a funny costume, me kissing Au- Wait, no! _BLAH BLAH BLAH! _I realise that Austin is still there but good thing he didn't pay any attention to my conversation with Trish.

_I can get your heart-heart, beat beat beatin' like, I can get you heart beating like tha-_

I check my phone and see a text message from Trish.

**From: Trish**

_**My place. I am enjoying this interesting, magnificent magazine! Or if you want me to rephrase it = I'm too lazy to get up.**_

I chuckle and text her back.

**To: Trish**

_**Okay. Im on my way, btw what is your room number again?**_

I start to get my red Guess**(1) **bag and place my book, card, wallet, phone and water bottle inside.

"Where are ya going?" Austin asks.

"I'm leaving," I start to open the door, but got interrupted by Austin.

"Wait! Are you mad at me for nearly kissing you?"

"No, I'm just heading to Trishs' room, bye," I open the door and close it behind me.

_Ding!_

The elevator opens, revealing an empty hallway. I wait for the text from Trish…

_I can get your heart bea-_**(2)**

**From: Trish**

_**R15 **_**(3)**

I head to the end of the hallway and scan…

_R9, R11, R13,… R15 _**(3)**

I ring the doorbell and wait for Trish to answer it. I heard something, or someone, whispering.

"Okay, hurry! I need to hide in the closet or something, I don't want Ally seeing this big poster of-"

The door opens, revealing Trish, looking sleepy. Somehow I feel like Trish is acting.

"Uhh, if your sleepy I can come back later?" I did want to hang out with my best friend, but come on, don't be rude if you see someone having a bad day! Even if that person was Trish.

"No, no! I was just, uh…" She looks for a word to use.

"You were just..?" I repeat.

"I was just enjoying my magazine but now that you're here, I will enjoy more!" Okay, every time I interrupt her reading a magazine, she goes "UGHH!"

"It's okay, I just heard some whispering," I say, her eyes widen and I am beginning to be more suspicious.

"Uhh, that was the TV, I was watching but then I turned it ,uh, off when you came!' She says, a little bit too quickly.

"Okay,"

"Come in," she gestures me inside, and I walk in.

"Soo…-" I heard a glass shatter, I immediately go to the closet and open it, revealing…

"Dez?!" I shout.

**Austin's POV**

After Ally goes away to her room, I think it might become awkward between us since I nearly kissed her.

"Soo… Explain to us why you nearly kissed her?" Trish asks putting her hands on her hips.

"What?! You're the one that interrupted us! We were this close, to kissing!" I gesture both of my hands as if I am holding a sock puppet, both of them meet by 1 inch.

"Yeah… About that, we just wanted both of you to sing but this, OMG OUR FANS – WAIT, NO! YOUR FANS ARE GOING TO BE FREAKING OUT!" Dez shouts, fangirling, or fan-BOYing.

"Wait, I have fans?" Okay seriously, I didn't know I had fans.

"Yeah, they're Auslly shippers," AUSLLY SHIPPERS?!

"What is an Auslly or who is Auslly?" I ask.

"It combines Austin and Ally, you and Ally's name combine it, then it gives you… AUSLLY!" Dez shouts, I give him a confused look. Auslly?

"What the Doofus means that you and Ally's couple name," Trish explains.

"Couple?" I repeat.

"Yeah, we just love the people for buying our 'Team Auslly' or a picture of you and Ally kissing, t-shirts," WHAT?! ME AND ALLY KISSING?!

"Wait, Ally and I haven't kissed yet," I am seriously confused.

"Oh no, Dez just edited a photo of you trapping Ally, where Ally leans on a locker, and you trapping her with your arms pushed against the lockers beside her, then when Ally hugs me, Dez took a photo of her backside and then add them together! Then.. BAM! A blocked kissing photo by Ally's hair," Trish explains. They hand me the t-shirt and I look at it, orange t-shirt with the photo in the middle.

"Also, we both knew your favourite colours so we combine them together, we ended up with orange," Dez hands me a different shirt, this time it just says 'Team Auslly' with a red shiny heart beside it, the t-shirt is white.

"There are different colours but that one is the most bought one," Dez says.

"Wow… I can't believe it, people ship Ally and I?"

"Yeah, it's perfect! Ally; the songwriter. Austin; the singer," Trish says.

"The fans who adored you from that music video I uploaded; 'Double Take', was a hit and then when you confessed that Ally wrote the song, Auslly is made!" Dez makes a heart with his hand when Trish finishes speaking.

"Wow, Ally and I like each other but not that way, we just tease and annoy each other for fun," I defend myself.

"Yeah, but, when you two came here, the both of you started to act nice to each other," I froze, I didn't realise that! I then remember when I haven't teased her since the car trip.

"Yeah… I gotta go," I hand them back the t-shirt and leave.

When I entered Ally and I's room, I saw that it was empty, then I heard a slide.

_Must be changing._

I saw Ally's laptop lying on the bed. I'll just see my e-mails. When I opened it, it immediately played a video. When the video nearly finished, my eyes opened widely. Ten million views?! Auslly fan page?! Man, things are really going to be awkward with me and Ally tonight.

**IMPORTANT-**

**Hey! I finished right there because I'm preparing for school tomorrow. I'm not from the US, but I was just on a school holiday for two weeks! Summer is coming, actually it is starting, so I just uploaded Chapter three already… Okay so now, I might not be doing the activity in the next chapter. Since there is drama going on, well not really, but I have to do school. If not many people like this then I will put this on hold. **

**PEACE!**

**-Fifi-**

**P.S, please review! Btw, thank you for reviewing, following and favouriting! Bye!**


	4. Rated K - Rated T, The Performance

**A/N: Usually, I can't go on the internet on weekdays, but since it's only for homework and yeah, I decide to go on it… Also, thank you for your reviews! I appreciate it! Btw, I just noticed that I forgot to put disclamations…**

_AirFireWaterEarth: _Yes, I know her. Also I chose Megan Nicole's song because it's a summer song and it is summer right now and summer in the story XD. Also, did you see Megan Nicole and Madilyn Bailey's cover of Royals? I'm planning to do that in a chapter…

**Thank you for the other people who reviewed!**

* * *

**Austin POV**

After half an hour, Ally already five minutes ago. I'm already bored, so I turn off the TV and call Dez.

_Austin – Italic _**Dez- Bold**

"**Hello?"**

"_Dez, why are you whispering?"_

"**Psh, I'm n-not, whis-p-pering..."**

"_If you say s-"_

"_**CRACK!"**_

_Call Ended…_

What the… Ehh, typical Dez, I brush it off and I get up and head to the door. I walk towards the elevator and press the button for the lobby.

_Ding!_

The door slides open and I walk out, I walk out and see that the employees are setting up the buffet for lunch. I walk out to my car and get my keys from my pocket. When I get in the car, I turn on the engine and drive to the mall.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Dez?! What are you doing here?" I shout. He stands up and steps over the broken vase and steps out of the closet.

"Well, you see, I'm trying to hide away from you," he starts off, but then gets slapped on the head by Trish.

"What he meant was that, we are throwing a surprise party for you, that's why he is hiding because it would be awkward if he walked out and you were here," Trish states. That was the reason why Dez said to not let me see this 'big poster of… Wait a minute…

"Also, when I heard whispering, while you guys were setting up or something, I heard that Dez didn't want me to see a big poster of…" I start. Their eyes start to open widely and they both look at each other and think of something.

"Uh, th-tha-t was a poster o-of y-ou and Au-" Trish smacked him and continued.

"A birthday cake, it was a picture of you and a birthday cake," she told me.

"Wait, my birthday isn't until November," I just remembered, my birthday is until November 29… **(1)**

"Well… Y-you see, Dez and I have something to tell you," she says slowly.

"Yeah, you and Austin were, how do I say this?" He stops and thinks, after a couple of seconds he just fangirls, or fanBOYs.

"MADE FOR EACH OTHER!" Dez gets smacked by Trish. My eyes opened wide.

_OMG, you are totes made for each other! _The voice in my head sarcastically says.

I smirk, I suddenly realise Trish and Dez were still there.

"Oh, wait, no, no ,no! I smirked beca-" I got interrupted by Dez.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU LIKE HIM!" Dez says covering his mouth like a girl.

"Oh no, here we go…" I mumble.

* * *

**Austin POV**

When I arrived at the mall, I go to a certain shop; Starbucks**(2)**. As I walked in, the owner of the shop expected me so he prepared my drink; chocolate frappe**.**

"Austin, 1 chocolate frappe," I walked to the counter and claimed my drink. Since I'm his favourite customer, he gives his drinks for me for free.

I walk back down to my seat and drink my frappe. I put it down onto the table and just take occasional sips while checking my phone.

_7 text messages_

I deleted all of them because it's always my ex; _Cassidy._

* * *

**Ally POV**

"… and that is why I smirked," I told them why I smirked and they seem convinced. I just told them later because my phone started to ring and it was my dad.

Ally – normal **Dad – bold**

"**Hello, Ally?**

"Hey dad,"

"**Yeah, I just wanted to say, how're you going?"**

"I'm fine, I'm just bored,"

"**Can't you go swimming? Or even golfing? Oh! Did you know that there is an art museum? You can perform your music there!"**

"Perfect! Thanks for telling me dad,"

"**No problem, just buy me a souvenir there,"**

"Okay, bye"

_Call ended._

* * *

I walk to my room and get into the bathroom to take a shower, I knew that I took a shower this morning but, I am seriously sweating! After I took a shower, I wrap myself in a towel and got into the closet. I picked out a tank top which is tucked inside a colourful skirt that has a black belt with a golden circle on the middle. I change into it and grab my beige bag with my songbook in it. I go out of the room and outside the clubhouse. I call for a taxi and tell the taxi driver to go to the museum. Once we arrived there, it looks, incredible! I walk over to the reception.

"Hello, welcome, how may I help you?" the receptionist asks.

"Uh, yeah, hi! I would like to perform,"

"Oh, yes! I have only… 3 performances and what would you like to perform?"

"I'm going to sing a song,"

"Okay! Do you have any instruments that you brought along?"

"Uh, no, do you have any?"

"Yes we do, the studio manager will give it to you after you get dressed in the dressing room," she gives the clipboard to me. I wrote down my name and performance type. I pass it back to her.

"Thank you! If you could just pass through the door that is near the souvenir section, there will be a stage and you can go behind the curtains," she points to the direction and I walk over.

I walk behind the curtains and there were some people getting ready. I walk over to the studio manager who was telling people what to do.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm here to perform a song,"

"Oh yes! You must be Ally! Come follow me to your dressing room," I follow him to a door and he leaves me. I open the door and it reveals a small, but beautiful dressing room. I looked around and dropped my bag on the couch and sat on the director looking chair. Once I sat down, a person with a make-up kit and a person with a clothing rack came inside.

"Uh, hello?"

After that sentence, I was instantly wearing natural male-up and a beautiful, shiny V neck dress that goes below my knees **(A/N: The one Ally wore in the season finale while performing) **I then have black heels to match**. **I have a braided side bun and the stylists just clapped each other and walked out. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_This is it! This is my moment to shine. _

I smiled and walked outside my dressing room. When I got out, the 3rd performer was nearly done so I went over to the studio manager, he was holding a guitar looking for someone. Once I walked towards him, he looked at me and hands me the guitar.

"You're up next," he whispered.

When everybody clapped, I knew that it was my turn to go up the stage. I was enthusiastic! I got a water bottle from the props and when the performer walked through the curtains, I went outside.

I walked over to the microphone and smiled.

"Hello everyone, today I will be singing a song called, 'You can come to me', I hope everyone likes it!" I begin to start the tune of the guitar and sing.

_**When you're drowning alone,**_

_**And you need a rope that,**_

_**Can pull you in,**_

_**Someone will throw it,**_

I look around the crowd and see a blonde mop of hair that looks oddly familiar, I just continue with the song.

_**And when you're afraid,**_

_**That you're going to break,**_

_**And you need a way to feel strong again,**_

_**Someone will notice,**_

I then remember the time when Austin actually helped me from my first break up, wow, I haven't told Trish about that yet. Wait, why do I remember this?

_**And even when it hurts the most,**_

_**Try to have a little hope,**_

_**That someone's going to be there when you don't,**_

_**When you don't,**_

_**If you wanna cry,**_

_**I'll be your shoulder,**_

_**If you wanna fly,**_

_**I'll be your sky,**_

_**If you want a friend,**_

I then see Austin. That's why I remember my first break up, wait, why did he help me again?

_**Doesn't matter when,**_

_**Anything you need,**_

_**That's what I'll be,**_

_**You can come to me, (you can come to me)**_

_**Yeah **_**(3)**

After a minute of silence, the crowd roars with a loud applause. My smile grew big and that's until I see Austin, he seems happy, too happy. I somewhat, shrug the feeling that was in my stomach and wave the crowd. I go back inside the curtains and the studio manager was proud of me.

"That was amazing! How would you like to have a job here as a performer?" he offers.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm only staying here until summer is over," I reply.

"That's alright! You can work until summer, what do you say? Are you up for the job?" he suggests.

"Uh, sure?"

"Perfect! For that performance, I'll pay you your cheque now," he grabs a cheque from his pocket and writes down… _500 dollars?!_

"Sir, I think you put an extra _zero_ on accident," I point out to his 'mistake'.

"Oh, no, this is your paycheque for that performance, you see, this art museum is very famous for the art and music around here and people like to come here for holiday trip activities,"

"Wow, will this be double for my paycheque at the end of summer?" I ask, excited.

"Even better," he hints.

I smile and mumble a 'thank you' to him, I get the paycheque from him. When I walk inside my dressing room, Austin was sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I just came here to say that, you're performance out there was, awesome!" he stands up and walks to me.

"Thank you, but I have to change so, will you excu- Woah!" I slipped from a silky top that was on the floor and fell into Austin's arms. We stare into each other's eyes and his eyes flicked to my lips. He suddenly leaned in and I found myself leaning in too.

_Don't you dare, Ally! I will warn you that you will be heartbroken if you kiss him!_

Who says that I will be his girlfriend?

_Listen to yourself! He's being a bad influence on you! Ally just don't kiss hi-_

I feel Austin's lips on mine and I kiss back. We both kiss passionately and he actually moans.

_Did he just moan?_

Booya! Ally is a good kisser, Ally is a good kisser!

_Shut up!_

He then kisses me roughly and shoves me to the wall. I moan too and we just keep on kissing each other until we need air.

I then realise what I did. I kissed Austin. Monica. Moon!

_Hmph, you should've listened to your conscience!_

"Oh, no… did I just kiss y-" I point to him and I interrupted myself by covering my mouth and sat down on the chair.

"Y'know, you're a pretty good kisser," he smirks.

"Oh shut it," I snapped.

"And may I add that you look like you made out with, someone," my eyes widened and I look at the mirror. My bun has a lot of hair coming down, my dress' sleeve is slipping off one side of my shoulder and my shoes are somewhere on the floor.

"Oh no,"

* * *

**Ka boom! No more Rated K+, here comes Rated T! I also noticed that I have over 1000+ views on my story! To you, it may be bad, but to me, I am super happy! Thank you for following and favouriting! Also the next chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow or on Saturday, NZ time. Also I didn't add tongue because, I'm going to be like this, "Gross!", and I'm only 14 which means I am immature sometimes.**

**(1) Laura Marano's birthday, which is Ally Dawson in Austin And Ally.**

**(2) Starbucks, I don't own**

**(3) You can come to me, Laura Marano and Ross Lynch. I was actually wanting to add a scene where Austin meets up with Ally backstage, not the dressing room, and say that she did good, and then BAM! They kiss, not make out like she actually did in the end of the chapter.**

**Review!**

**Peace!**

**-Fifi-**

**IMPORTANT! IF YOU DON'T READ THIS THEN I CAN'T UPDATE THIS STORY (WHICH SOME OF YOU WON'T OBVIOUSLY CARE BECAUSE MY STORY SUCKS)**

**P.s, spoiler on the next chapter is… One word, or two; your choice. **

**Review which activity –**

**a- Swimming at the clubhouse pool**

**b- Beach**

**c- Mall**

**d- Golfing**

**e- Bowling (night time)**

**f- Clubbing (like the drinking and stuff... Okay I'm too young to know that ;P )**

**ALSO, I'm supposed to be publishing this on the weekend but I'm so happy, because my crush texted me! He said 'goodnight'! Oh, my… I'm love-struck! Lol, jokes! I'm just very happy of that text because I've been having a crappy day and he didn't go to school ;(. Bye, bye now!**


	5. Where are our Friends?

**A/N: IMPORTANT-**

**I won't ask for which activity because I would do every activity in every chapter or two in one chapter. Also, I didn't get any reviews last time because no one saw it update so I wrote this one. I published and wrote this one today!**

* * *

**Austin POV**

When I browsed through Cassidy's lame text messages to me, I just place my phone back in my front pocket of my jeans and continue drinking my frappe. While I was drinking, my eyes were wandering around the room and saw a brochure on top a table. I put my drink down and walk over to the table.

_New York Art & Music Museum _**(1)**

"I heard that they were looking for performers and I thought you were up for it," I heard a voice say. I look up and it was Frank**(2), **Starbucks' owner.

"I don't know, it's just that I haven't sang in front of a lot of people in a while, since…" I trail off remembering a memory of _Cassidy._

"I heard that there is a new girl in town, who is here for summer, joined in, uhh… I think her name is, Sally, was it? Yeah, something like that," My eyes widened when he said that, I grab the brochure and run out the shop. I run to the parking lot and drive to the museum.

Once I arrive, there were a lot of people, considering that this is a new museum. I go to the reception, there was a mid-twenty woman, and her hair is brown and tied up in a long and straight pony tail. I reach the reception and she looks up from the computer.

"How may I help you?" She asks.

"I just wanted to ask for the entrance fee," I replied, getting my wallet out.

"Free for today and tomorrow," she then hands me a brochure with a map.

"Thanks," I then walk around, looking for Ally.

_Why do you wanna see her so much?_

I wanna see and hear her sing! She doesn't do it too much at school, and my dream girl is someone who has a passion for music.

_Yeah, but, she doesn't like you._

I smirk, _we'll see about that. _I thought back to myself.

I then heard an applause and follow the noise. I found myself in a crowded room with formal looking people. I look at the stage and see a boy who painted a fruit bowl in very good detail, and then the next person came out.

"Hello everyone, today I will be singing a song called, 'You can come to me', I hope everyone likes it!" I couldn't see much because of a person in front of me. I tried to find another spot, but it was crowded.

The song starts to play and the guy in front of me left because his daughter was whining to go to the souvenir section.

I can clearly see the person and that person was, _Ally._

She sometimes gazes at me and I smile. When she finishes the song, a loud applause erupted and I joined in, I smile at her and when she saw me, her smile faded for a second but formed back. She waved goodbye and went backstage. The audience stayed for a little speech of the museum, I go backstage to meet Ally.

I ask a stylist to where Ally's dressing room is, she points to a door that was near the fire exit. I enter and it looked comfortable.

_Don't tell me you meant that kind of _comfortable_?_

No! I don't like Ally!

_We'll see about that._

The door bursts open, and me being me, I quickly sit on the couch because every time my mom checks me if I'm doing homework, I just pretend I'm doing it, Ally revealed and I could see her better, she was wearing a beautiful dress that showed off her legs and matching black shoes.

A minute later, we ended up; making out. Gosh, she kisses so damn well! But, unfortunately, she regrets doing it. I mean, what kind of girl regrets kissing, Austin Moon?

_Ally Dawson._

Oh, shut up.

"Oh, no," I heard her mumble. She places her hand on her forehead, other one on her hip.

"What? You kissed back, not my problem if you slipped," I put my hands in surrender after I said that.

"You're the one who leaned in! I just wanted to change into my clothes and go back to my, I mean, our room! It's already 11:39pm and I'm tired!" She frustratingly yelled at me.

I put my hands in surrender and say, "sorry! I was just caught up in the moment, I was so close to you and I saw how beautiful your eyes were, I liked your lips were natural, and your –" I stopped talking and realised what I said. Ally seems to notice it and she smirks.

"Ohh, so you think my eyes are beautiful?"

"Shut up, I'll leave now," I start to get up but she stops me.

"No, no, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm just sleepy and tired, I have to wake up tomorrow morning to arrive here, unfortunately I'm going to be working here until summer, they give me good money," she says.

"So you have to work here full time or part?" I ask.

"Part time, I come back to the clubhouse at… 4:00pm, I only work at the weekends though," she reads her paper and places it back to her bag.

"Well, you gotta go, I'm going to change now," she gestures to her style after I… messed her up.

"Okay," I leave and go outside to the parking lot.

* * *

**Ally POV**

I remove the bobby pins from my bun and some that were dangling from my loose hair. I change into a white tank top and blue jeggings**(3)**. I go to the mirror to brush my hair and tie my hair into a high ponytail. When I tie it up with a white ribbon, I notice that I have a purple bruise…

Wait, no!

I have a hickey!

_Wonder how Mike and Mimi will NOT notice that…_

I grab a nude blush and apply it onto my neck. I finish applying and it is hidden under the blush. I smile to my look and grab my bag. I go outside and say goodbye to the crew. I go outside the museum and see that Austin is outside a car, leaning on it. When he sees me, he says;

"Lets go," and goes inside the car and starts the engine.

I, confused, go over to the driver side and tap on the window. He rolls it down.

"What? Get in the car, you have to get sleep for tomorrow," he says.

"I'm going to call a taxi; you don't need to drive me to the clubhouse,"

"No, that would be a waste of money, I'm already here and I'm going to the clubhouse,"

I give up and just enter the car; I buckle my seat belt and lean my head on the window. I somehow, fall asleep through the short car trip.

* * *

"Hey, Ally, wake up," I wake up and see that I'm no longer in a car, I'm in my room?!

"How did I get here?" I sit up and rub my eyes; I blink a few times and see Austin at the end of the bed.

"I brought you up, and the people from the Art & Music Museum, told me that you are fired," my eyes opened widely.

"What?! Why? Did I oversleep?"

"Yes, it's already 1:34pm," he looks at the watch.

"Ugh…" My head drops down onto the pillow. I notice that I'm wearing my pajamas…

"Wait, did you change me into my pajamas?!" His eyes widened when I said that, I see that there were a tint of pink on his cheeks…

_Oooh girl, you made him blush!_

Stop being sarcastic!

_Girl, you are talking to the good side of you!_

Woops…

"Wh-wha? I, pshh, d-didn't ch-ange you, w-why w-would I do t-that?" He stutters.

"Austin, why did you change me into my clothes?" I raise my brow.

"I didn't! I'm just nervous because you're assuming me that I change your clothes! It's just that it would be weird if I did," he defended.

"Okay, okay! I'll just stay in bed, I'm so lazy to get up, last night was super fun!"

"Yeah, you rocked it! But, too bad they fired you for being late on the first day," he changed his smile to a frown.

"Eh, I have 500 dollars; I think I can live with it,"

"Wow, just for one performance?" he asks.

"I know right? The studio manager even told me that I even get more than this money if I work until summer vacation ends,"

"Wow…" Is all Austin says.

"Yeah, I actually want a job to sing, I want to be a musician, or an actress," I say.

"I want to be a triple threat; musician, actor and dancer!" he stands up and does a dance move.

"Wow, you're good at dancing! I only have one good move in dancing," I stand up and wave my arms in the air, while jumping.

"Okay, you can stop now," he places his hands on my shoulder, I get an electric shot and I noticed he did too, because he yanked his hand away.

"Okay… So, what should we do?" I ask him.

"I don't know, any suggestions?"

"Swimming?"

"Okay!" He goes inside the closet and prepares. Since he is not changing, I go inside too and grab my swimming bag and stuff my change of clothes, sunblock, hat, towel and my song journal. I wait for Austin to get out so I could change. Once he got out, I enter and lock the door. I change into a yellow and dark blue striped bandeau bikini and a white cover up. I slip onto a beige sandal and walk out with my bag.

"Lets go!" Austin says and walks out the door. I follow him and we remembered something, or two people…

We run to our friends' rooms and knock to their doors and shout their names.

"Trish!"

"Dez!"

* * *

**A/N: I had to stop there because I'm sleepy and the next chapter will be VERY UNEXCPECTED BECAUSE SOMEONE WILL SHOW UP! And I think some of you may know if you read the chapter before this. **

**Also has anyone seen the Road Trips & Reunion's promo and clip? It is so cheesy when they get the hallucinations and whenever I see the clip, I always laugh or stifle a giggle…**

**(1)Made it up**

**(2)Remember? Frank the delivery guy in road Trips & Reunions.**

**(3)Jeans + Leggins**

**Also here is the link to the outfit of Ally's bikini outfit.**

**Link – (Copy + Paste) ** cgi/set?id=100923276 (Polyvore)

**Peace!**

**-Fifi-**


	6. Swimming Moments & Beach Moments

**A/N: Hello! This is another chapter and yeah, thanks to you guys for the reviews too! This story is pretty much; messed up. But since it's 'summer' I decide to make them go to a beach concert in the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**No one's POV**

The two roommates go off in separate directions, left and right; they go to their friends rooms and shout out their name.

"Trish!"

"Dez!"

* * *

**Ally POV**

After a few minutes, Trish comes out, in a zebra one piece with a pink sarong. She saw me and she was shocked.

"Wow, I thought you would never wear a bikini," Trish says.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, I just wanted to wear a bikini because it's so hot in Florida!**(1)" **I begin to fan myself with my hand.

"By the way, why are you in a bathing suit?" I add.

"Oh, I was about to invite you to this concert at the beach, but it's at 3:30pm, so I was going to invite you to the pool," She says.

"Oh, Austin and I wanted to go to the pool to hang out, but we forgot about you and Dez," I replied.

"Oh, so you guys are a thing now?" She raises her brow and nudges me. I blush a 'little'.

"No! We aren't a thing! We just…" I trail off when I remember I can't tell Trish I made out with Austin.

"Just?"

"We… we made out?" I say, more like a question to myself.

After a moment of silence, she begins to squeal.

"OMG, YOU MADE OUT WITH AUSTIN! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER EVEN GIVE HIM A HUG!" She starts jumping up and down and blabbing about how she would plan a wedding. I stop her by covering her mouth with my hand and she stops talking, I take my hand away from her mouth.

"Seriously, I'm too young for a wedding and I'll tell you later when we're alone and not interrupting anyone," I refer to the people that are in their rooms.

"Okay, you have to tell me the deets later!" She squeals. After a second, my phone rings;

_You wanna know know know, her name name nam-_**(2)**

I check the phone and see the caller ID; Austin.

"I don't even know why you don't like him, and then you just use his songs for your ringtones**(A/N: This might be confusing but, you know how in the previous chapters; they had a ship name; Auslly? Well, they are cover artists like; Megan Nicole, Tiffany Alvord, Madilyn Bailey and etc. They are famous cover artists, get it? If not, lets just say that they are singers, that's why I put Austin's song in Ally's ringtones, she has it because it's catchy.) **," I playfully roll my eyes and accept call.

Ally-Normal _Austin-Italic_

"_Hey, Ally, come meet us at the pool, it's outside the bowling building,"_

"Okay, we'll meet you there,"

_Call Ended._

"Come on, Trish. Just follow me," I say and start walking. After a while in the elevator, she asks me something.

"Hey, Ally, why did you make out with Austin and just look like it's no big deal?" I then smirk

"Trish, Austin and I tease each other a lot, outside and inside school; it's no big deal, except the fact that we were alone, in a room, by ourselves…" I mumble the last part.

"OMG! You could've gotten somewhere farther from that!" She exclaims.

"Hehe… Woops?" She shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest; I know she's not mad because she has a grin on her face. The elevator opens to the lobby and we walk to the bowling building.

Outside, there was a big pool**(3).** We were coming outside of the sliding door and I decided to take a picture with my phone.

Trish and I placed our bags down on top of a side pool chair. I wear my Ray Ban**(4)** shades and I stay in my cover up.

"Why are you still in your cover up, Ally?" Trish asks.

"Because, I don't want Austin to see me in a bikini," Trish smirks.

"So you're embarrassed if Austin thinks you look bad?"

"What?! No, no! Well, maybe yes, but he might use it against me if I look terrible in a bikini!"

"You know, if he thinks you look good in it, he will also use it against you," I groan and plop down to the chair. Trish snickers and takes off her sarong, and then goes to the shallow part of the pool to get a pool lounge chair and float on it while on her phone.

I just get out my earphones and secure it into my ears. I play a song from my phone; Ingrid Michaelson, Everybody**(5).** I turn it up a bit, I close my eyes and sing the chorus of the song.

_Everybody, everybody wants to love,_

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved,_

_Oh woah, oh,_

_Oh woah, oh,_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love,_

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved,_

_Oh woah, oh,_

_Oh wo-_

"Ally!" I open my eyes and see that everything is upside down.

"Trish? Why is everything upside down? And why does my head feel dizzy?" I ask, she starts to laugh and I see Dez pointing and laughing at me. I feel like I'm moving, I look down and see water.

Oh, no!

_Oh, yes!_

I hear a snicker and turn my head sideways; I see Austin and see that he is smirking.

"Austin! Put me down!" I scream and punch his back

"If you say so," he then drops me down into the water.

"Austin!" I scream.

"Ally!" He mocks me.

I roll my eyes and take off my cover up; I throw it to the side of the pool. Since it's wet, I'm now half naked, why did I even bother to wear a bikini? I look for Austin and he is just cracking up, I smirk and go underwater. I notice that he doesn't see me because I can hear him say;

"Where … Ally," his words were muffled because I'm underwater.

I swim to him and jump up, scaring him in the process. He even did a girly scream! I crack up and he just splashes water at me.

"It's not funny! I thought you were dead!" He pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Aww, is Wittle Austy Wusty, scwared I mwight dwie?" I say in a baby voice.

"No, I just… I just, I don't know," he looks down.

"C'mon, I was just doing payback," he looks up and smirks.

"Run Ally!" Dez and Trish shouts. I start to realise**(A/N: I'm a Kiwi(New Zealander) and that is how we spell 'realise' or as Americans do it, 'realize')** what I just said to him, I run but the water is slowing me down, so I swim fast as I can to the stairs. Before I could even stand up, Austin lifted me up from behind, bridal style- may I add, and he drops me again, I floated back up, but I didn't even realise I was close to him. Austin was smiling and then… I notice how close we are.

_Oh, no! Not this again, can someone please interrupt!_

I look into his eyes, his beautiful big doe eyes**(A/N: It was awkward for me typing that, don't ask why.)** I nearly say something but Austin interrupts;

"Do you know how, beautiful you are?" He asks, then pulls a wet, piece of strand hair behind my ear. My eyes widened when he said that, gosh am I blushing?!

"Uh.. Well, t-thank y-you?" I stutter, nice going Ally!

Austin was about to say something until Trish interrupts this; _moment._

"Okay, sorry to disturb your moment, but Ally and I are going to be late for a concert," She says.

"Oh, right! Sorry guys, we gotta go," I say and lift myself up to the side of the pool and walk over to my chair and get my clothes.

"Wait, Ally!"

I turn around and see Austin.

"What?"

"Uhh, can, can Dez and I come too?" He asks, I look over to Trish and she sees Austin too, she thinks for a while and just says;

"Okay, sure, it's 2pm only and the concert isn't until 3:30, but you have to buy your own ticket,"

"Okay, I'll just change, bye Ally," he then gives me a flirtatious wink.

"What was that about?" Dez and Trish ask.

"Nothing, it was nothing," I say.

They smirk and just mumble something like, 'yeah sure it was nothing,' I shake my head and get my bag to go and change at the bathroom.

I go to a stall and change into a navy white polka dot, front tied blouse, and Jane Norman Crochet shorts**(6)**. I grab my towel and dry my hair with it, when most of my hair is dry, I tie it up into a high ponytail and I get out of the bathroom. I meet Austin, Trish and Dez outside.

"What took you so long?" They asked.

"I was the last one to go to the bathroom," I reply. They just nodded and we go to Austin's car. We buckle up and drive off to the beach **(A/N: Okay, since they were from Miami, they had a car trip to the clubhouse which is in Palm Beach Gardens, I am not from the U.S, I'm from the Philippines but I'm currently living in NZ, I just did some research.)**

* * *

When we reach the beach, before I get out, I apply on sunblock.

"Hey guys, want some?" I ask, they nodded, I give them the sunblock and I get my shades out.

"Where do we buy the tickets?" Austin asks Trish, while putting on sunblock and handing them to Dez.

"We buy them over there," she points to the part of the beach, where there are people setting up.

"But not yet, I just wanted to come here early so that we are first in line," she adds.

"Okay, so what do we do then?" Dez asks.

"How about… We get ice cream?" Austin suggests. Everyone nodded and I got out of the car and we walked to the ice cream cart.

The ice-cream man, or boy, saw us walking towards him. He looks like our age.

"Hello, my name is Dallas, what can I get for you guys, and girls," he says and winks at me.

_Ooo, I like this guy already!_

What if I don't?

_Puh-lease, I'm you._

So?

_That means you like this guy too!_

"Uhh, Ally?" Trish was waving at my face and I snapped out of my trance.

"You've been staring at Dallas for a while," she says, with a smirk?

"Oh, sorry, you just remind me of…" I trail thinking of something. Oh! *Insert light bulb above my head*

"Dallas, in Texas," I smiled at my lie. Yes, nailed it!

"Yeah, I get that a lot," we both laugh until Austin clears his throat.

"Ahem, can we just get our ice-creams, we don't want to be late for the concert, talking all day," Austin glares at Dallas, what the heck? I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed it.

"Sorry, he's just like that," Dez butts in.

"It's okay, what kind of ice-cream flavours do you guys want?" Dallas asks.

"I'll have a fruity mint swirl, Trish and Dez will have cookies and cream and Austin will have chocolate-chocolate chip cookie dough," I get out my wallet but Austin suddenly wants to pay.

"It's okay Ally, I'll pay," But me being me, I protest, gosh, I'm so nice right?

"No, I'll pay; you brought us here with your car,"

"Yes but, it's my choice if I want to pay," he then takes out his wallet but I still protest.

"No, I'll pay," after that, we kept on saying 'I'll pay' or 'no you blah blah blah so I'll pay'. Trish and Dez were a bit annoyed so lets just say that, we all bought our own ice-cream. We start to walk to the concert and line up. I nearly finish my ice-cream so I begin to remove the napkin I was holding with the ice-cream. When I looked at it, there was a phone number and a name.

_Dallas likes you!_

What if I don't like him?

_What, you're taken by… *Cough* Austin *Cough*_

No, I just like his kind eyes, hair that flops the right way and his fresh summer breeze.**(7)**

_See, now you're looking at him._

What? How?

"Ally!" Trish was waving in front of my face and I noticed that Austin was staring and was thinking too, like me.

"Gosh, you guys are so in love with each other," Dez says, while licking his ice-cream.

"No, we aren't, we're just… Aquaintaces,"

"Yeah right, then what was all that moment there at the ice-cream cart, with Dallas, the other moment at the pool, and the part where, I don't know, YOU GUYS STARTED TO MAKE OUT!" Trish exclaims.

"Woah woah, woah, hold up, you guys made out?" Dez points to me and Austin. We look at each other and didn't know what to say.

"Are you guys even a thing? If you aren't then you guys are messed up," Dez says.

"Since when were you good with relationships?" Austin asks.

"Because, they call me the 'Love Whisperer'," Dez flips his hair after he says 'because' and whispers 'love whisperer'.

"No they don't call you that," I say.

"Yes they do, they just can't hear us because we are whispering," Dez whispers.

I roll my eyes playfully and smile. I hope that Austin forgot about the kiss/make out, or whatever, I just don't want to be living **(They are roommates) **with a guy who I made out with and we're not even a _thing._

**Austin POV**

Earlier, we went to a concert that was performed by R5. They are an awesome band! Although, Ross looks exactly like me, except, I'm handsomer.

After the concert, we visit the mall to shop for an outfit because we got invited to a party from an old friend of mine, and they didn't know that _she _was my ex;

_Cassidy._

**A/N: Hey! I stopped there because I reached over 1000+ words and I've been writing since this morning (NZ time). Also, I joined Polyvore yesterday and I'm addicted to it now. Also, thank you so much for the reviews! Also, I just published this right now because I have been cooking and eating with my dad, I would've published it earlier but I was busy cooking.**

**1 – Don't own song.**

**2 – They're in Florida, Palm Gardens Beach**

**3 – Here is the link to what it looks like, and it's not in Palm Gardens Beach; **

**4 – Ray Ban are shades and I don't own it.**

**5 – Don't own her song.**

**6 – Here is the outfit - ** summer_outfit_love_it/set?id=100995284 (Polyvore)

**(I placed I love it by Icona Pop in the collection, which I don't own, because in the first verse, the lyrics have the word 'summer')**

**7 - Remember that episode when Austin thought Ally likes him? I almost thought that Ally was talking about Austin, not Dallas...**

**Read & Review & Follow & Favourite!**

**Peace!**

**-Fifi-**


	7. This is going to be a LONG night

**A/N: I am very happy about the last chapter, I'm happy that it is not rushed. I will always update whenever I get 5+ reviews, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ally POV**

Trish and I went to a shop for an outfit, because Austin got invited to a party of an old friend of his. He looked upset when he got the text message, I don't know why, but I feel like his 'friend' isn't a 'friend', eh, he probably misses him/her.

"Ally, what do you think of this one?" Trish snaps me out of my trance and she comes out of the changing room, I go out too and we look at each other. She twirls around and she is wearing a light brown blazer, a black high neck tank top, with leopard print leggings and black side knot ballerina flats**(1)**.

"That is so you! You like to wear animal prints," I say and she looks at my outfit. I look down and see that I am wearing a romper; white chiffon and navy blue shorts and a brown belt, I am wearing a navy blue, pointed strap heels and a black beanie. **(2)**

"Is it bad? I can change into something better," I suggest but Trish interrupts.

"No, no, it's okay, it's just that I wanted to match with you," I think for a moment, I knew that I had something inside.

"Wait, I think I have something that I can match with you," she nods and she goes inside her changing room too.

I wear the zebra print leggings with white sheer strapped top and a beige blazer like Trish's, and a white leather bow ballerina flat**(3)**. I walk out and wait for Trish to go inside her clothes that she wore when we left the clubhouse. She came out and saw me.

"Wow, zebra print! Me likey," she nods in approval of my outfit.

"Thanks," I was about to say more but my phone rang. I enter my changing room and get my phone out of my bag, I checked the caller ID; Austin. What does he want? I answer the phone.

Ally-Norm _Austin-Italic_

"_Hey Ally?"_

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"_Where will you guys meet up with us?"_

"Mini's"

"_Okay, also, you have to dress fancy for the party, I need you to wear a dress,"_

"Wait, why do I have to wear a dress?"

"_Because… Just do it!"_

"Okay, okay! Bye"

"_Bye,''_

_Call ended._

I turn to Trish.

"Who was that?" Trish asks while getting her other picked-out clothes to the basket.

"Just Austin, apparently I have to wear something fancy," I say, putting air quotations around at the word 'fancy', I go back to my changing room to find something.

"Aww, that means we can't match!" Trish says.

"Don't worry, I think I can find something here for you to match with me," I look for something from the clothes I picked out.

"It's okay, I'll just wear the outfit I picked out, I love animal prints and no offence, but you look better without animal prints," she says.

"None taken," I say and found something.

I saw a jewel sweetheart dress and a black blazer. I then wear it and go out. Trish looks up from her phone and looks surprised.

"Wow, that looks much better than the other outfits you tried on," she then looks at my feet. I look down and only see a bare foot with hot pink pedicure.

"What shoes will you wear?" Trish asks.

"I don't know, do you have any heels that you picked out?" I ask. She shakes her head.

I go back to my changing room and look for heels. I found a lacy baby pink ankle boots. I wear it and look into the mirror**(4).** I go out and Trish looks up.

"Okay, that is so much better!" She says. I smile and turn around while holding onto the dress and twirling it.

"Hey, we should buy some accessories, and we need our hair done too," Trish suggests.

"Yeah, just let me get into my clothes," I go inside the changing room and change.

Trish and I went to a store called; _Diva_**(5). **We looked for necklaces and earrings to match with our outfit. Trish picked out a cat necklace, lush earrings, white bow headband, moustache ring and a Chanel**(6)** watch. I picked out a bowler hat, a stainless steel bangle watch and dangly diamond earrings.

We buy our clothes and accessories, and then walk to Mini's. We spot Austin and Dez at a table and we walk towards them.

"Hey guys," Trish and I say. I place down my shopping bags into a spare seat and Trish does the same.

"Hey," Austin says and places his phone down.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask.

"I don't know, how about we go back to the clubhouse and get ready for the party tonight?" Trish suggests.

"Okay, I have to talk to Ally privately though," Austin says. I stand up, confused, and Austin walks somewhere, quieter.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well, you know how I wanted you to wear a dress?" He asks.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I wanted you to look good in front of my 'friend' because I told her that your my girlfriend," he starts to close his eyes a little and adds, "please don't hurt me," and defends his head with his arms.

"Why did you tell her?" I place my hands on my hips.

"Because, she's… She is my ex and wants to get back together," he hesitantly says.

"You could've told me before and we wouldn't have to go to this party," I say.

"Well, if we go to this party, Cassidy's friend; Kira, has a dad that owns a record label, we could get signed!" He starts getting excited. My eyes widened and my arms fell to my sides.

"Really?! That's awesome! Lets get ready for the party!" I say and I pull him. I feel a weird tingle in my stomach, but I shrug it off, I might be hungry, that's it.

* * *

I look into the mirror. My hair is half up and half down, tightened with bobby pins. My make-up is smokey and, according to Trish, hot. I fix my hat and go outside the closet.

I see Austin wearing a black formal suit, like the ones you see in weddings. I look down and see that he is wearing a black converse.

"You know, you look good in a suit," I compliment him. He looks up and looks at my outfit.

"I could say the same as you, except in a dress," I blush. Why the heck am I blushing?!

"It's funny how I can easily make you blush," he smirks and I just blushed redder than Ariel's hair **(A/N: The girl from Little Mermaid 2, not the daughter).**

"Okay, the party is at 7:30, it's 6 and the trip takes one hour, lets go," Austin says and goes to the door. I follow him and we meet up with Trish and Dez at the lobby. I can see that Dez is usually wearing his crazy clothes, except he is wearing a black bow tie and a magicians hat.

We all go to Austin's car and we drive to the address, which is almost outside of town.

Trish and I did a checklist for the party;

Ally – Normal **Trish – Bold**

"Camera?"

"**Check,"**

"Emergency make-up,"

"**Check,"**

"A make-up mirror,"

"**Check,"**

"Flats; for when my feet are sore,"

"**Double check,"**

"Dezs' pizza- wait, what?"

I put my clipboard down and look at Dez.

"What? They don't have any pizza there!" He says. I roll my eyes, playfully and I continue the checklist.

* * *

When we arrive at the address, Trish and Dez go down first and Austin and I have a quick, 'important' chat.

"You must be with me at ALL times, no exceptions," his final instruction was that. I roll my eyes.

"Seriously? What if I need to go to the bathroom?" He rolls his eyes too.

"I'll go with you, not while you're… doing business," he smirks, while I roll my eyes. We go down and close the car doors.

Before Austin and I could go to 'acting', a dirty blonde haired girl came walking towards us.

"Well, I didn't think you would arrive," she says, while crossing her arms.

"Hello to you too," Austin sarcastically said.

"So, is this your girlfriend?" She eyes me up and down.

"Yeah, well, where is your boyfriend?" Austin asks and does the same action that, girl did.

"He is… he.. fine! I thought you were going to be jealous that I have a boyfriend, I just, I'm sorry," She looks down to her feet.

"Seriously? C'mon, Ally," he pulls me with his hand, gosh, why am I feeling this feeling in my stomach?

"Woah," I said once we entered the house.

"This is much bigger than the outside!"

"That's what I used to say when I visited Cassidy all the time," I look at him and his smile fades.

"You wanna talk about it?" I say. He shakes his head and just mumbles 'no, I'm okay'.

I nod my head and he pulls me with his hand.

"Woah!" Austin pulls me through the crowd of dancing people and we reached a living room, it's nice and calm but still has other people, making out.

We stop and Austin lets go of my hand. He sits down onto the sofa and there were waiters serving cocktails around. Wow, this Cassidy girl must be pretty rich.

"Sorry, guys! We were looking for you and I knew that Austin always likes this sofa, wow! This sofa IS comfy!" Dez plops down onto the sofa, next to Trish.

"It's okay, I just wanted to come here for Jimmy," Austin says while sipping a drink.

"Me too," I say.

Austin pulls me, by the waist, closer to him and leans to my ear.

_What is he doing?!_

My eyes opened wide but then he whispers something to my ear;

"Whenever Cassidy is around, you have to act," he whispers.

I relax; I thought he was going to do… something. Then Cassidy sits down by my side. She waits for something. But instead, she faces towards me and asks;

"Hey, Ally right?" She asks.

"Yes, that's me," I say, hiding my shyness inside.

"Cool, so… How long have you guys been dating?" I freeze. What do I say, what do I say?!

"2 months," Austin butts inside the conversation. I calm down and whisper in his ear;

"Thanks,"

Cassidy looks at me, more like glare at me and asks, again;

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

_This is going to be a LONG night._

* * *

**Done! I just made an extra chapter because I'm not getting that much reviews, so I thought that people don't like it. **

**Also, this is IMPORTANT!**

**Should Cassidy be nice OR mean? Review on what she should be. I did both on this chapter because I didn't like the idea of her being mean, but I didn't think that she would be happy if Austin got over her that quickly.**

**PEACE!**

**-Fifi-**

**P.S, I CAN'T WAIT FOR ROAD TRIPS & REUNIONS!**


	8. I like Him, I like Her

**Ally POV**

"Okay, Ally, you're up first, just spin the bottle and if it lands on someone, you dare them, or ask them a question that has to have a yes or no answer, got it?" Cassidy asks. I nod. I then notice that my palms are sweaty, who knows that Cassidy could make a very good dare?

Cassidy claps here hands together, which snaps me out of my thinking. I start to spin the bottle and it lands on… Austin. Oh great. I turn sideways to him and ask;

"Truth or dare?" I ask. He thinks for a few seconds and snaps his fingers.

"Truth," he replies. I think for a minute or so and finally got a good one… Okay, maybe not good.

"If you could pick one girl, to kiss from this party, who would you pick?" I ask, completely forgetting that I was his 'girlfriend'.

"Easy, you," I blush, and then I remember. Right, how come I feel disappointed inside? I shrug it off and Austin spins the bottle.

* * *

**Austin POV**

After a few truths and dares, we decide to play 'Baby, do you love me?' **(A/N: Search it up on Google, I just searched up flirty games for parties)**, it is a game where someone is inside the circle and the others are formed in a circle, the one who is inside is supposed to pick someone to go on their lap and ask "Baby, if you love me smile," and the other one is supposed to say, "I love you baby, but I just can't smile!". We formed a circle and Cassidy is first, since she chose the game.

"Okay, hmm," Cassidy looks at me for a moment but eyes shift towards Dez, oh gosh, this will be so funny!

She walks towards him and sits on their lap and says; "baby, do you love me? If you do sm-" Dez cut her off by cracking up and Cassidy joins in too. All of us just starts to crack up.

"Oh, my, gosh, this, is, just, too, funny!" Trish manages to say between laughing. We both laugh in approval and just ignore everyone's stares.

A few minutes later, our laughs die down and Dez goes to the middle of the circle. He walks up to each one of us, he walks up to me and I just can't help it, he made me crack up! Tears begin to form in my eyes and my laughs are going out of control. Everyone laughs with us too and some of us die our laughs down, but still giggling.

"Oh, Austin, this is just too easy!" Dez says. I calm down for a bit and walk to the centre of the circle. I easily choose Ally, and she tries not to smile, but I can see that she is blushing.

I sit on her lap, trying not to put all of my weight on her and say; "baby, do you love me? If you do smile for me," I say, deeply looking into her eyes. Wow, this is the first time I have ever looked close into her eyes; they're just perfect, hazel brown eyes.

She starts to smile and I smile too, forgetting about the game, I start to lean in and so does she.

"Ahem, you know that this isn't a 'kissing' game?" I pull away from the stare, and look whose voice it was.

Kira Starr.

"Kira!" I smile and get off of Ally, I notice that her smile fades but I shrug it off, must be imagining. I walk over to Kira and hug her.

"As we promised, my dad is just talking to the props, we're making a video for Hayley Simms**(1).**" She says. I nod and then Jimmy arrives.

"Austin, good to see ya," he gestures his hand for me to shake it, and I did. He is bringing a black folder and sits down, I sit down too, next to Ally.

"Okay, before we interview and start to sing, can my girlfriend; Ally, get to be interviewed too? She is an amazing singer, I'm telling you!" I say, Ally just smiles, but I can see that it's fake.

"Sure! I'll listen the both of you sing tomorrow though, I don't have time for two people singing, unfortunately, I got some errands to run, goodbye Austin, bye Ally,- Also! Kira, be back by home at 10! Bye!" Jimmy says and goes outside.

"Ally, it's so nice to meet you! I can't believe you are Austin's girlfriend! You guys are so cute together!" Kira says. I notice that Ally gives a small smile. I turn to her.

"What's wrong?" I whisper. She shakes her head and mumbles 'nothing'.

I nod and turn back to the circle. We all started to make small chats and little did I know, that Ally was being left out, she just started to walk over to Trish and Dez, while I talk to the girls. Of course, I would be bored but, I need to get the chance of a record deal.

* * *

**Ally POV**

I can't believe that I actually like Austin! I notice it now, the weird tingles in my stomach whenever I'm near him, or even whenever we 'accidentally' touch each other! The reason why I am not talking was because Kira came and I thought that she likes Austin. I start to be feeling left out and I notice that Dez and Trish were just being left out too. I walk over to them and start having a conversation.

We talked about music and what Dezs' music videos are going to be about, with a theme of my song. I noticed that Austin glances at me occasionally but I didn't want to do anything with it.

"Ally!" Trish shouts at me, she points at something behind me.

"Huh, what?" I turn around and see Dallas.

"Isn't that Dallas? The ice-cream guy?" Trish asks. Oh no, he is coming over!

_How do I look?_

Shut up!

Dallas waves at me and sits down between Trish and I. I frown but quickly recovered it with a fake smile.

"Hey, Ally," Dallas says. I used to be nervous around him, but now, I texted him with the phone number he got me and he saved my phone number onto his contacts, he keeps on texting me! He is so annoying, now that I know him.

"Hi," I reply, I shift my feet, uncomfortably. Austin seems to notice and leaves the girls conversation.

He sits down to an empty spot and pulls me to his lap, and then plays with my hat.

Dallas seems to notice that I'm not annoyed and uncomfortable, which I'm oddly not.

"Uh, I'll just be going, then," he stands up but got interrupted by Austin.

"Oh! Hi Dallas, didn't know that you were here," Austin says, I notice that he is wearing my hat.

_Wow, he is cute._

I know right?

"Uh, now you do! So, I'll just be going…" Dallas says and presses his lips together.

"Bye!" Austin smiles and waves, Dallas leaves and I turn around, looking at Austin.

"What was that about?" I ask him.

"What was what?" He asks.

"Never mind," I say and get off of him.

* * *

The whole night was just basically drinking (there were some cocktails, and sodas, nothing bad…), dancing and more dancing. I was so drunk from the cocktails, because we played 'I Never…' with beer shots and I seriously had done most of them!

Right now, Austin is trying to help me stand up and tries to unlock the door with the card. The card goes in the pocket and Austin opens the door, probably a bad idea because came flying in. We both fall onto the couch and that was the last thing I remember, before I blacked out.

* * *

**Austin POV**

After I placed the card into the pocket, while helping Ally stand up onto her heels, the door unlocked and I opened it. We both stumble and fall onto the couch. Ally passes out, maybe from the alcohol, her make-up is gone but not smeared, I'm still wearing her hat and her hair is a mess.

I take off her shoes and gently place them on the ground, take off mine too and I slowly start to lie down next to Ally.

I snuggle up and see that she is breathing small breaths. I sigh; I'm so sleepy to get the blanket, so I just nuzzle into Ally's neck and wrap my arms around her.

I now feel comfortable and get this tingle inside my body, whenever I read romance novels- don't judge-, it means that someone likes someone.

That means that I like Ally Dawson.

* * *

**The last part was so cute to type! If there isn't too much Auslly, I apologise, I'm sleepy right now and I don't have too many ideas for now since it's 10:something pm and there is school tomorrow. Also, thanks for the reviews!**

**Also, Kira doesn't like Austin, just to clear that up! She just wants Austin to know that she is there and promised that Jimmy will see him.**

**(1) I made the name up, if it is real, I don't own.**

**And… Spoiler for next chapter!**

**Ally sees _ with _, she gets brokenhearted and jealous.**

**The underscores might have the numbers of the letters or it might be random!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**PEACE!**

**-Fifi-**


	9. The celebration

**Hope you like this chapter, if not, I have a reason why; this is my first time writing stories. Also, at the end of the chapter.. It may sound cheesy, because it sounded cheesy when I wrote it.**

* * *

**Ally POV**

My eyes flutter open, I automatically yawn and notice a blonde hair that is nuzzled into my neck.

Oh, no!

Since I can't remember that much from last night, I check to see if my clothes are still on. I let out a sigh, I can see that Austin is still sleeping and his arms are wrapped around me, but his grip is tight.

But, somehow, I feel protected and safe.

I can't believe I like him though, it's weird liking someone and you sleep together. I snap out of my thinking and see that Austin stirs, but doesn't wake up from his sleep. I smile and lie back down, looking at his face, his face is about, 3 inches away from me.

I can't believe I like him. Is it because of his ego? His handsome good looks? Or is it because of the way he dances and sings, yup, probably that one.

I notice that I've been staring at him for a while, even though he is still sleeping, I blush. I can see that Austin's mouth smile. I chuckle and Austins' eyes open slowly.

"I can see that you're fully awake now," I say.

"Yes, I can see that you think out loud now," he mocks me. I roll my eyes playfully. He chuckles and lets go of me, I frown, missing his warm heat on me **(A/N: That sounds wrong…).** He notices my frown and says;

"Don't worry, I'll be back," and flirtatiously winks at me.

"And I'll be gone," I say and go to the bathroom. I quickly take a short rinse and change into something casual. A teal frill front singlet, light denim skinny jeans, my light brown uggs and a white beanie. I apply light and natural make-up, leaving my lips with no lipstick**(A/N: It's on my Polyvore, I'm too lazy to copy and paste the link and stuff. Also, whenever I put a description of the clothes, it's always there)**. I go out of the bathroom to see that Austin is cooking in the kitchen; I notice that he is wearing a change of clothes, like me, since we slept in with them.

"You want pancakes?" Austin asks, while flipping a pancake.

"Sure," I say and sit down. I wait for the pancakes and he sets the plates. We ate and having small conversations, like music, the wild party last night and more music. I notice that Austin is being nervous and he stutters a lot. I put my hand on top of his, which was a very bad idea.

"Are you okay?" I ask and he stutters out words that I can't make out.

"Uh, uh, I-I a-am g-g-good, t-th-anks," I think he said. I take off my hand that was on top of his and nod. I take my plate off the counter, I rinse it and place it neatly inside the dishwasher.

* * *

**Austin POV**

After a pain of awkward conversations, for me 'cause Ally seems to enjoy talking, Ally is getting her guitar from the bedroom, while I wait for her.

"Okay, lets go!" She shouts from the bedroom, she then appears with a white guitar case, it has a fancy font and the name 'ALLY'.

I get up from the couch and we walk outside the room, going to the elevator, out into the lobby and out of the clubhouse.

Once we hit the road, we did some warm-ups, we turn up the radio and sing to the song.

We heard an old Taylor Swift**(1) **song, Ally sings to it while I hum.

_**You lift my feet of the ground,**_

_**You spin me around,**_

_**You make me crazier,**_

_**Crazier,**_

_**Feels like I'm falling,**_

_**And I,**_

_**Lost in your eyes,**_

_**You make me crazier,**_

_**Crazier,**_

_**Crazier**_**(2)**

"That was awesome!" I complimented. She just smiles and claps her hand, I notice why because she is encouraging me to sing too.

We wait for the song to switch, I hear another song that is familiar.

After a while, I recognise it and sing along.

_**I like them,**_

_**Cali girls,**_

_**Cali girls,**_

_**When they look at me,**_

_**Not too hard to see that I Cali girl is what I need (What I need)**_

**(3)**

I look at Ally, is she a Cali girl?

* * *

**Ally POV**

Today must be the best day ever, we got a _record deal!_At first, Austin and I sang a new song, _You can come to me_**(4)**, it was a song that I wrote, it was perfect for a duet.

Afterwards, we signed contracts and we decided that it would be awesome to have a celebration. So we went back to the clubhouse and invited Dez and Trish. Austin and I went back to our rooms.

"Woo!" He plopped on top of the bed and pumped his arms up.

"This is the best. Day. Ever!" He shouts, and I smile at him.

"C'mon, we have to get ready for the party," I say. He then sits up and replies;

"Another party? Why can't it just be dinner?" He whines like a 9-year old, a _lazy_ 9-year old.

"Yes, now go, go get a shower," I point to the bathroom door. He lazily got off the bed and went slouching off to the bathroom. I smirk and go inside the closet to change.

I wore a black lace flower printed skater dress with a full black Chuck Taylor**(5)** converse and a camera pendant necklace. I wait outside the bathroom door for Austin to come out, and eventually he came out with a bare chest and shorts, apparently, his shirt is hanging over his shoulders.

I noticed that I've been frozen to the spot, staring at Austins' chest, he can see that too, so he smirks.

"Nice view you looking at?" he jokes. I snap away from my trance and leaned off the wall. I clear my throat and reply;

"I was waiting for the door to open," I lie. He fake gasps and covers his mouth for more effect, he could be an actor…

"I didn't know that Ally Dawson could lie," he jokes. I roll my eyes and push him out of my way.

"And I didn't know that Ally Dawson would do any physical contact," I roll my eyes _again_ and ignored him. I then forget why I'm in the bathroom…

* * *

"To Austin and Ally, for earning a record deal at Starr records!" Jimmy puts a toast and we cheered. We were at a private room, with a bar, and a very cute bartender.

_I thought you liked Austin?_

I'm just stating on what he looks like.

_I didn't know that Ally Dawson could lie!_

Oh, shut it.

While everyone was partying and enjoying, I was talking to Trish and Dez.

"You know, you should confess your feelings to Austin," Trish says, while eating a cake.

I spit out my cocktail drink and it squirts to Dez, he just gives Ally a look and the drink drips down his face.

"Sorry Dez," I squint my eyes and hold in my laughter. I look at Trish and change the look on my face.

"And Trish, how do you even know that I have these '_feelings_' for Austin?" I tilt my head sideways. Trish sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Please, you always think out loud," she points out. I give up and tell her;

"I don't know, it's just a tiny, tiny crush," I say. She gives me a look, I roll my eyes and take a quick sip.

"Fine! It's a… small crush, it's harmless though," I add. She nods and mumbles 'that's what I'm looking for'. I roll my eyes playfully and continue to sip my cocktail drink.

After half an hour, I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I open the door to the hall, I see Austin and Kira in the middle of hugging. They notice me and they pulled away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys were there, I'm just going to go now…" I point to the door and leave, I can hear Austin calling out my name as my tears begin to fall. I quicken my pace and ignore the people asking if I'm okay.

I open the doors and the weather is grey like my mood, a single rain drop drops down to my skin and another, and another, a second later, I'm already drenched and tired of running. I can see afar that Austin is still running.

_What's the big deal of running from the person you like?_

Because, the person I like, is now the person I used to love.

_CRASH!_

"ALLY!" I hear someone shout before I black out.

* * *

**Dun dun dun… Okay, that sounded cheesy; 'the person I like, is now the person I used to love'. This seems rushed; her relationship with Austin seems rushed.**

**IMPORTANT**

**The next chapter is a bonus, which means that it might be short and I think some of you may know why it is short...**

**(1) Don't own her, if I did, I would be happy!**

**(2) Don't own**

**(3) Don't own**

**(4) Don't own**

**(5) Don't own**

**Review!**

**Ciao,**

**-Fifi-**


	10. Bonus Chapter!

**Okay, Kira is good, not bad. Cassidy is not in the story anymore, or is she?**

**Btw, thank you for the reviews!**

**I would like to shout out to a Guest, she/he, but most definitely I think is a she, reviewed a very nice review and it was ROSSOME! Thank you!**

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy the bonus chapter!**

* * *

**Austin POV**

After the toast and some congratulations, I excuse myself to the bathroom. When I was walking through the hall, I notice Kira and I walk up to her.

"Oh, hey Austin," Kira smiles, I smile back.

"I just wanted to say thanks to you and your dad for signing me and Ally," she smiles.

"No biggie, I loved how both of your voices are together, by the way, how is Ally?" she asks. My brow scrunches and I give her a confused look.

"She is your girlfriend right?" my palms begin to sweat and she begins to chuckle lightly.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"You know, I can tell if you're acting and if you're being real," she points out. I sigh and tell her.

"Okay, she isn't my girlfriend, I just wanted Cassidy to know that I am not into her anymore," I explain. She raises her brow.

"Do you like her?" She smirks.

"N-no… Maybe?" I stutter. She chuckles.

"You guys are cute together," she says and hugs me**(A/N: I don't know any ideas to make them hug while Austin explains to Kira, so Kira just hugs him, like their cousins or brothers and sisters).**

I hug back and mumble thank you. She then pulls away quickly and she gazes at something behind me, I follow her gaze to see Ally.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys were there, I'm just going to go now…" She says and runs out of the door. I look at Kira and she has a worried face.

"I'm sorry for hugging you, I shouldn't have," she apologises.

"It's okay, I need to go get her," I run out and shout Allys' name.

I follow Ally outside and she quickens her pace so I run after her.

"Ally, wait!" I shout and then a car came speeding towards her. The driver must've pulled on the brakes but it still hit her.

_CRASH!_

"ALLY!" I shout and run faster. The driver came out and kept rambling 'sorry', I told him to dial 911 and he obeyed.

The ambulance arrived after a few minutes and took Ally with them, I offered if I could stay with her and they said I could.

When we were driving to the hospital, I looked at her. So many blood came out and her head came out with blood too. I began to cry, just a little. I never thought that Ally could be so dramatic but, it's a good thing that I read her book, she likes me, too.

* * *

When we arrived, doctors came flying in and helping her to an emergency room. I stay outside and answered some questions from doctors and nurses. A few minutes later, my mom and dad came along with Lester, Ally's dad.

"Austin! Is she okay?" Lester asks. I didn't answer the question because I didn't know. I hoped that she would be okay, because I actually like her, or even love her.

The doctors camer out and said that we could see her. I jumped out of my seat and go inside the room. I can see her, resting on the bed, the blood that used to be on her head is now wrapped with a gauze and there are some stitches.

"She's okay, just some stiches around and she has a sprained ankle, nothing too serious, but, we don't know when will she wake up," the doctor says.

I kept on thinking, it's all my fault. I wish that I didn't approach Kira. The beeping noise from the machine is making me feel that it is going to stop, I hold in my tears and place my hand on top of hers, waiting for her to wake up at any second, minute, or hour.

"Mr Dawson, is it okay if I can stay here? You can go back to your convention, I'll look out for her and I'll make sure to call you when she wakes up," I say, he just nods and slowly exits before taking one last glance at Ally.

I turn to her and whisper;

"Ally, wake up, stop dreaming about Mr Pickles, remember when I promised you that he won't get you? I even remembered when we were young and we both used to argue with each other, you and your big words, for a small girl. I can't believe that we fought with each other, I can't even remember the reason why. Also, I'm sorry I read your book, I read it after the make-out session, I just thought that you liked me afterwards because, I did like you. You just seem so angry at me, I thought you hated me, so I just tease you. Please wake up, I promise, I-I p-promise, t-th-at I won't ignore your feelings. Just please wake up," a single tear came out and it slid down my cheeks, landing on Allys' hand.

I begin to let go of her hand but I hear a noise.

"Ughh, where am I?" I look down at Ally and see that she's awake!

"Ally! Oh my god, you're awake!" I bend down to hug her.

"Um, I am awake now," I smile and let go, somehow, she doesn't smile. My smile falters away and confusion takes over me.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**And drama thickens! Or the plot thickens? I don't know, also, I uploaded this a few hours later after the chapter before this. And, I'm having a writers block on what should happen next, please PM or REVIEW me an idea if possible. If not, then I have to put this story on hold.**

**Peace,**

**Fifi.**


	11. My name is Austin

**Okay, I found a great idea from **_im-ally's-songbook _**and **_NicoFan-of-Apollo_**. So, I will maybe mash up their ideas… Anyways, I won't get to their ideas **_**yet**_**.**

**I hope this chapter isn't crappy and yeah… Also, I got the idea from The Vow and Shake It up. It's so sad that Shake It Up is ending****.**

**Hope you enjoy?**

**Ally POV**

I wake up, by a wet touch on my skin. My head is going crazy and dizzy, my eyes are fully open now, I look around and see a white room with a machine beside me, where am I?

"Ughh, where am I?" I ask myself, and I put a hand on my head. I notice a blonde haired boy and looked excited at me. Huh? Who is he?

"Ally! Oh my god, you're awake!" he shouts and bends down to hug me. Okay, I'm confused, who is he? He lets go and his smile falters, why is he sad now? I'm puzzled and ask him a question;

"Who are you?"

**Austin POV**

I stand still, not knowing what to do. I snap out of my trance when a doctor comes barging in.

"Ah, she is awake now," he says and I turn to look at him. He's holding onto a metal clipboard, while writing some notes down.

"Doctor, does she have amnesia?" His writing stops and he slowly looks at me. He lowers his glasses down, and lets out a sigh.

"I couldn't say anything, she is alive and well, but, she has a bad case of amnesia," he says. I look down to my shoes and a tear comes out, I turn to Ally, who looks confused about everything happening.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" She then keeps rambling questions; I sigh and open my mouth.

"Do you know your name?" I ask. She looks up to me.

"Yes, it's Ally," she replies. I nod and look down again.

"Austin, is it?" The doctor asks me. I nod.

"Well, you can take her home tomorrow, I just need to take some tests," he says and leaves the room without another word. I look up to Ally, she observes me while I walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I hear her ask. I turn around.

"I'm going to phone your dad that you're safe," and I leave. I go to the reception and a lady, probably in her twenties, looked up from the computer.

"Hello, may I help?" She asks.

"I would like to use the phone, I need to call a patients' dad," I say.

"Okay, please tell me the patients' room number and name,"

"Room 301, Ally," I reply and she types it down onto the computer and motions her hand to the telephone, which is on the wall.

I punch down some numbers and put the phone by my ear and wait for Mr Dawson to answer.

Austin – normal **Lester – Bold**

"**Hello?"**

"Mr Dawson, it's Austin,"

"**Yes? Is Ally okay?"**

"She is, she's awake but…"

"**But?"**

"She has amnesia, she lost her memory,"

"**Does she know me? What about her mother?"**

"I haven't asked her yet, but I'm sure the doctor might let me ask,"

"**Please make sure she is safe, I'm going there tomorrow,"**

"It's okay Mr Dawson, go back to your convention, I'm sure it's just a short loss memory,"

"**Okay, take care,"**

I hang up and put the phone back, I sigh and start to go back to Allys' room.

"Austin, right?" I turn around and see the receptionist.

"Yeah, that's me, why?" I ask. She smiles a bit and shakes her head.

"Nothing, you look familiar to the guy on the internet, YouTube**(1),** that's what my daughter says, she loves your music," a small smile forms on my lips.

"I hope Ally is okay," she adds, I mumble 'thanks', and leave to Allys' room.

**Ally POV**

"Okay, you were in a car accident, it was raining hard and when the car pulled on the brakes, it was spinning like crazy and it hit you," the doctor explained to me. I nod, and then the blonde haired boy, from earlier, came rushing inside.

"Excuse me, I need to give her something," he said to the doctor. The doctor nods and closes his clipboard, he leaves the room.

"Um, I know this may be hard for you but, I hope you remember me, I'm a friend of yours and we have two other friends," he explains, while doing hand gestures.

"Uh, I just wanted to give you…" he trails off, looking for something in his backpack. He gets out a brown leather book, with the letter 'A' on the front cover.

"… this," he finishes and hands over the book to me. Curious, I hesitantly grab the book. I look at the boy, not knowing what to do.

"Oh! Sorry, this is just your songbook/journal/diary… I hope you would get your memory back from reading this," he explains. I nod and open the book.

Through the book, it was mostly lyrics on some songs that 'I' wrote. One thing caught my eye.

'_Tuesday 22__nd__ October, 10:45pm_

_Blonde hair, brown hazel eyes… Austin seems perfect; he has a nice voice, nice reputation, cool dance moves, and he gets the girls. But I, I honestly wish I didn't like him; he seems to not care about me, so why like him? I don't know. I'm writing this late because I'm not sleepy. Tomorrow, we're going to go and see Jimmy for a record deal. Woohoo! I'm really excited! I just hope that my feelings for Austin go away, it seems to get bigger and bigger every second, minute, hour, day, and week! I hope it's not love, if it is, then I hope he loves me back. Okay, that did not make sense… Anyways, I got to go now, I better wake up Austin; he keeps on hogging the blanket._

_Love, Ally.'_

I close the book, and look up at the Blondie boy. I, somehow, have tears holding back and I grit my teeth. I take a deep breath and open my mouth to speak.

"What is your name?" He looks up at me, shocked, but still, he replies.

"Austin"

**Okay, that seemed bad. Anyways, I'm not going to make Ally pretend to have amnesia, she has a car accident and I'm thinking that most people get amnesias after car accidents? I don't know. Anyways, tomorrow is Labour weekend and I might as well upload a bonus chapter again. Maybe…**

**(1) Don't own, if I did, that must be awesome!**

**Anyways, bye!**

**-Fifi-**


	12. The Dream

**Nothing to say… Right, this is a twist to the plot. Hope you can guess what it is.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ally POV**

My eyes widened and I gasp.

"Ally! Are you okay?" He says and rushes over to me.

"Don't! Don't touch me," I warn him and he slowly walks back.

"Is this book really mine?" I ask him. He opens his mouth, but closes it.

"Yes, it used to be yours," he says and looks down to his shoes. I let my tears out. He notices me and goes beside my bed, keeping his distance.

"Ally, please don't cry," he says and I notice his tears fall out.

"What about you? You're crying," I joke, even though I don't know him, I at least need to comfort him.

"I, uh, I'm sorry for, giving that book, I just wanted your memory to come, back," he says, choking his tears back. Wow, for a cute guy, he's even cuter when he acts emotional.

"It's okay, you're pretty cute," I then cover my mouth when I realise on what I just said. He chuckles lightly and shakes his head.

"It's okay, I, uh, I think you're pretty cute too," he smiles. Wow, first time to flirt with a stranger.

"And I like how you think out loud," I blush. Then a flash comes through my mind.

"_Please, you always think out loud," Trish, a black curly-haired Latina girl, points out._

I groan, because of my head being dizzy. Who was that? She seems familiar, Trish…

"Trish…" I test her name out. Austins' eyes open wide.

"Trish?! You know her?" He asks.

"No, I just got a flashback from my mind, but she seems familiar, something to do with kindergarten?" I ask, more to myself.

"Yes, we all met at kindergarten, I was the one who said that I will always protect you…" He trails off and my head snaps towards him.

"_Help! Mr Pickles has come to get me!" I scream and a young blonde boy, with a cardboard sword, came rushing towards me._

"_Do not fear! Superstar Moon is here!" Young Austin shouts and slashes his fake sword to the pickle toy. I squeal and run away, but he grabs my wrist and looks into my eyes._

"_Don't worry! Mr Pickles is gone now," he says and smiles, I smile back. He then pecks my lips with his._

I gasp, he was my first kiss? I was so young; my dad might've had to talk with him…

"Wait, you were my first kiss? You were my, everything," I remember a bit and sit up.

"Yes, except one, or maybe two, I wasn't really your 'everything'," I knew what he meant, he hasn't taken my… Thing.

"What was the other thing you weren't?" I ask him. He opens his mouth, he was about to close it but hesitantly says something.

"I wasn't your first, boyfriend," he quietly replies. I scrunch my brow, he notices my confused face.

"You didn't have a first _real_ boyfriend, and, I wanted to be yours since elementary, but something happened," I notice what he meant and I get another flash.

"_Seriously? If you want to hang out with us, you can't be friends with Dorkson," A popular says. I was just walking to the cafeteria, until I heard Austins' voice and my name, so I hid behind a corner and eavesdropped._

"_Okay, who needs her? Dorkson is nothing to me now," Ouch. Those words stung me and a single tear drop came out. I thought I actually liked him._

I shake my head and face him. I inhale and exhale.

"Where will I sleep?" I ask him. He looks up and his face softens.

* * *

"Wow… Is this actually your clubhouse?" I ask Austin. He smiles and nods, he places my bag down.

"Yes, my parents own it, this is basically where I live," he says. I nod and look around.

"Wait, I think you would be surprised if I showed you something," he takes my hand and a tingle in my stomach begins. Must be hungry…

We stop in a room with a big black piano; the curtains are open, making the sunlight shine on the piano. I walk towards it and remember

"Wow, this is awesome! I think I remember how to play piano," I say and sit on the piano bench. Austin sits next to me, our shoulders touching, I begin to play a tune. I keep on playing the tune until I think it's perfect, I then sing some lyrics.

"_Wish it was summer forever,_

_Oh oh oh,_

_Don't let it,_

_Go oh oh,_

_Just kiss me,_

_Slow oh oh,_

_Oh woah,_

_Wish it was summer forever."_

I stop and face Austin, he smiles and I smile back. He begins to play a tune on the piano and it oddly sounds familiar.

"_And I said,_

_Hey there,_

_Pretty brown eyes,"_

He looks into my eyes and I smile. He doesn't look back to the piano but stares into my eyes. I somehow feel the tingle in my stomach again…

"_Whatcha doin',_

_Later tonight?_

_Would you mind if I,_

_Spend time with you?"_

He stops and smiles at me, I smile back. He leans in and I don't know what to do. A flash comes into my mind;

'_He stopped and looked at me. We both stare into each other's eyes, he starts to lean in._

"_Y-you were, uh, good," I stutter, Austins' eyes widened and leaned back._

"_Th-thanks," he stutters too.'_

* * *

"ALLY!" I gasp for air, I look around and see that I'm at a road, with rain soaking my dress and hair.

"Ally, are you okay?" I see Austin beside me, while people from the party are crowded around me.

"Yeah, I think I slipped and hit my head pretty hard," I say and touch my head.

Wow, the dream felt pretty real.

"I'm glad that you just slipped, I thought you would get an amnesia!" He exclaims. The driver hopped out of the car and rushed towards us, passing through the crowd.

"I'm so sorry! My car was going out of control, because of the rain, and I'm glad I pulled the brakes on time!" He apologises. I get up and slip, but Austin got his grip on me. I mumble 'thanks' and stand up.

"It's okay, I'm the one who is supposed to say sorry, I was running without even looking at the road," I point out.

"It's okay, are you sure you're okay? I can take you to the hospital if you want," he suggests. I shake my head.

"No thanks, I just have to make sure that I have to look where I'm going," he nods and goes back to his car.

"Ally, please don't run off like that, I'm sorry that you thought Kira and I were…" he trails off, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay," he just nods his head and helps me go back to the restaurant bar.

* * *

**Now that was the plot twist! She had a dream when she got knocked out. The next chapter, is going to have a slight bit of Auslly in it. **

**Anyways, before this chapter, I made an authors note, please read it if you haven't. Review on what I should do.**

**Also, if you didn't understand, Ally practically dreamt about having having an amnesia when she was running away from Austin and slipped. So that's basically it.**

**Bye! It's 12: something am and I am really sleepy.**

**-Fifi-**


	13. Austin&Ally?

**IMPORTANT (Not Really) Okay, Some of you may have seen my new story; Lakewood Lodge. I placed a new story because I was bored and I didn't have any ideas for a new chapter, so, when I was reading camp stories, I thought about my Year 6 camp when I was 10. So **_**please **_**check it out! Review on how you think it is, I already reached 6 reviews which makes me super happy! :D**

**Some of you reviewed that I should update and continue; well I will, because I have a lot of spare time and that means I have a lot of time to think for ideas. **

**Anyways, **_R5Auslly_** reviewed! I'm so happy because she was one of the authors that inspired me to make a story. **

**And also, **_Melodies Stuck In My Head_** and **_Loveshipper _**reviewed too! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy now.**

_Yayimkatmeow: _**I'm not pure Filipino, I've been living in New Zealand for 8 years, going onto 9 years.**

_Im-ally's-songbook: _**Don't be silly! Your idea was amazing! I just had to keep a secret about Ally having a dream about it.**

_Hyper-Blossom Z: _**Yes I know, I did some research :D. I just put that because he(Austin) is **_**childish.**_** Kind of. And I just wanted to put that there.**

_Guest:_ **Thank you! I always love your reviews! You make my day when I, and my crush seems to ignore me and I ignore him. Don't ask why I ignore him, he likes someone else but then I told him I like him, and then he told me that he liked me. I'm really confused! Anyways, thanks for reviewing, I love your reviews! And, you're not crazy!**

**Anyways, onto the story.**

**Ally POV**

The dream. It felt so real though. What would happen if I actually had an amnesia? The same thing that happened in the dream, maybe.

Austin led me to the bathroom, the _ladies _bathroom. I hopped onto the counter, while he gets a towel. He stood between my legs and wraps the towel around me, shaking it.

"You know, you scared me when you slipped, I thought the car hit you," he tells me.

"Don't worry, I'm just wet from the rain," I tell him, he nods.

**Austin POV**

I dry Ally with the towel, I then let her dry her hair.

"Be right back, while I'm gone, take off your dress and dry yourself with the towel, I'm going to get some warm clothes," she nods. I leave the bathroom and go to my car to get clothes from Dezs' backpack.

When I came back to the bathroom, I open the door and revealed the back of Ally, in her red lace bra and grey _short-_shorts.

"Crap!" She notices me and covers her body with the towel.

I notice that I'm staring at her and snap back to reality.

"Sorry! Uh, here's your change of clothes," I cover my eyes with my hands and look away, I pass her the clothes through the door and she closes it. Is it hot in here?

While she was changing, I changed in the men's room. I wrap a towel around my wet clothes and place it under my underarm. I go back outside the ladies bathroom and wait.

"I look ridiculous," I hear her groan. I open the door and see that she's in my blue football jersey, it goes lower than her waist, the sleeves go over her hand but she folds it up, and I can only see a bit of Allys' _short-_shorts.

"You look good," I keep in my laughter. She crosses her arms over her chest and raises one brow.

"Really? Don't you think that I look ridiculous with this if I wear this at aparty?" She points out.

"I'm sorry, but you do look good in my sweater," I say. I notice her blush and inside, I'm doing my happy dance.

"When are we going back to the clubhouse? I really want to sleep now," Ally says and yawns. I yawn too and look for Jimmy. When I see him on the couch, shaking hands with managers, I walk up to him.

He notices me and says, "Hey Austin, liking the party so far?" I nod and smile.

"Yes I do like the party, but it's getting late and I think that Team Austin and Ally needs some rest for tomorrow, you know, since we're going to work and record some new songs?" I remind him.

"Oh, yes! Is it already 10?" I check my watch, 9:58. I face him and reply.

"Yup, just 2 more minutes," he nods and walks off. I go back to the table and my group is sitting there.

"Hey, when are we going back? I miss my teddy bear," Dez asks. I roll my eyes at him, typical Dez.

"We're going now, Jimmy said we can go," I say and we start to get our things.

"Oooh! Jimmy also said something to me, he said that instead of being individual singers, you guys are going to be partners, you're going to be Austin and Ally," Trish remembers.

"WHAT?!"

**Okay, this is the shortest chapter I've written. **

**I wrote a short one because I am working on my new one; Lakewood Lodge. I made the title that because... you will see when it's finished, that will probably be when it's next year or maybe this December.**

**Not Really Important - **

**Also, I WAS supposed to upload this story after the third chapter of Lakewood Lodge, but I thought that I should just upload this since I'm done with it.**

**Bye,**

**Fifi.**


	14. Halloween Edition Part 1

**Okay, Happy Late Halloween! I'm sorry if I updated VERY late, I had some stuff to do for Halloween, but it doesn't include going to peoples doors and saying "trick or treat", I had to learn new Ukulele songs for my club, I had homework to do, and I had to prepare stuff for school, so I had to squeeze my story into the not-so –busy schedule.**

**Also, Lakewood Lodge… It's a new story so far and I don't think that some of you will be upset about it being updated next next week.**

**Also, I published a new story/shot 'I Promise', I don't think I like it, and so I'm placing it on hold. AND, I did say something about my stories being delayed, don't worry about it, just ignore it.**

_Yayimkatmeow: _**Yes, I am a Filipino, by the way, thanks!**

_Hyper-Blossom Z: _**Yes, or maybe… You'll see. Nah, I'm just joking, it is true, I mean, why would Ally dream about it? And why do you think that Mike and Mimi are allowed to look after Ally? So yes, the kindergarten part is VERY true.**

**Okay, this is a long Authors Note, you may read the new chapter…**

* * *

**Ally POV**

"WHAT?!" Austin and I shriek.

"I know right? You guys are the next 'it couple' and your also going to be partners, also, I just remembered, Ally you have to write songs WITH Austin, if you guys are partners, you two need to write a song that is perfect for a duet right?" That left me horror. Spend MORE time with him?

"Okay, c'mon, I'm tired now, and the trip takes more than 10 minutes," I'm dying inside now.

"Okay, so, if we want to make it into the music industry, we're going to have to _make do,_" Austin says.

_Funny how I said 'make do' to Mimi like he did_

What?! I said that!

_Hunny, I'm you_

Oh right…

"Ally? Hello…" I stop my conversation with my conscience and I notice that Austin is waving his hand at me.

"Sorry, I was just, uh, thinking," great, I stutter a lot. I then notice that Austin smirks. Oh, no.

"What were you thinking about? Or who were you thinking about?" Now this is why I don't want to be partners with him.

"I'll be at Trishs' room," I fake smile at him, ignoring his 'questions'.

* * *

"So… What do you want to do?" Trish asks, taking the awkward silence away. Right now, I'm at Trishs' room, trying to remove my thoughts from Austin. Sure, I like him, but seriously, his ego is bigger than Texas.

"I don't know," I reply, bored.

"Hey! Do you know what is today?!" Trish suddenly is excited, and jumping up and down like a kid.

"Yeah, it's October 31," I then realise what is today, Halloween!

"It's Halloween, we HAVE to throw a Halloween party!" She says. I then look at her like she is crazy.

"What?" I shake my head at her.

"Don't you know that our friends are in Miami? We are further away from Miami, and who are going to invite?" I say.

"Then let's ask Jimmy to throw the celebrity Halloween party, I remember when we hit Taylor Swift, man, that was super funny," she then starts to laugh.

"Fine, lets go, Starr records is thirty minutes away,"

* * *

"Okay, so where should the venue be?" Jimmy asks. Me and Trish look at each other. Right now, we're at Starr Records, asking Jimmy to bring some celebrities to our party, but right right now, he's asking where should we hold the party.

"How about the forest? It's for teens and it's spooky at night," Trish suggests.

"Okay, the budget is on this paper, knock yourselves out," Jimmy writes down something on a piece of paper, then handing it to Trish.

"Awesome! Hope you'll be there!" Trish says, and we both walk out.

"Okay, we already picked out a venue, check. Second item on the list is… Food,"

* * *

If you bring Dez to pick out food, NEVER EVER do that! He nearly made us use our money because the budget was very low to buy the food, seriously? Instead, we just made the food less and asked Mimi if she could bring homemade Halloween food.

"Aw, this apple looks adorable!" Dez squeaks, looking at an apple, and then biting it.

"Why'd you bite it if it is adorable? And don't eat anything before the party starts!" Trish suddenly grabs the apple out of Dezs' hands. Dez then looks at Trish, giving her the death glare, but Trish punches him in the guts.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are sooo flirting with each other, can't wait to post this on MeTube**(1)** to see the Trez fans," I say, pointing a camera to them. Trish gives me the death glare, and Dez just keeps on doing what Dez would do, being weird and funny.

"Give me the camera!" Trish shouts and snatches the camera away from me, handing it over to Dez while he takes photos of the venue. She then takes out her list and crosses something out. Then opens her mouth to say something.

"Okay, next item on the list is… Entertainment,"

* * *

"Austin, wake up," I poke him while he just stirs and hugs onto a pillow.

"Five more minutes mom," he murmurs into the pillow and I go closer to shake him awake.

"I'm not your mom! Get up or else you'll never see or eat a pancake in your life," Okay, this definitely made him wake up, causing him to fall on top of me. This is the one of the most cliché moment in a romance movie. Let's see if I can make him nervous.

"O-okay, I-I'm awake," he stutters, yes! Point one for Ally! I smirk and he stands up, helping me get up.

"Or I just turned you on," I joke, badly. I really don't know how to flirt. But the way Austin seems nervous, I must be good.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt, but we need to do our plan for our party," Trish butts in.

"Okay, what do you need?" I can't believe that I only noticed Austin shirtless now.

"Hello, Ally?" I shake out my thoughts and notice Trish waving a hand if front of my face.

"Sorry, what?" I blush, this has happened a lot of times! Trish smirks and I think she notices why I'm acting like this.

"Nothing, we were just talking about the plan," my eyes bulge wide open, what are they talking about?

"What plan?" I ask, oblivious to what is happening. Trish starts to laugh and I'm dumbfounded. Trish's laugh dies down and he wipes his tears that have been caused by laughing too hard.

"I'm starting to think that Trish is crazy," I hear Austin whisper into my ear, making me shiver a little. Great, Ally, you lost one point, giving Austin the point.

"You know, I heard what you said," Trish says to Austin. He rubs his neck and Trish just shakes her head.

"Before we go back to planning the Halloween Party, I think you two should confess your feelings for each other, Dez and I will just sort this party by ourselves," Trish says, leaving Austin and I, by ourselves, in the room. Oh, that's what she meant about the plan...

"Soo…" I awkwardly say and he just repeats me, "so…", we then stare at the TV for a while, not knowing what to say.

* * *

**Austin POV (I just decided to place it there since Ally has so many POV's, but it's short)**

I'm really trying to debate whether or not to tell Ally. Should I? Okay, Austin, just make a Pro's and Con's list in your head.

Pro – You'll be more famous

Con – That'll make her think that you're trying to use her

Pro – But there are Auslly fans that ship me and Ally

Con – What if Ally rejects me?

Pro – Trish said '… you TWO…' Which means that Ally probably likes/loves me too

Con – I don't know anymore

Pro – Ha!

Co-

"Austin?" Ally interrupts my deep thinking and I turn to face her, it feels like the world slows down and the sun is shining down to her, making her hair gold and her eyes twinkle.

I didn't even notice that she was waving at my face, because in my thoughts, she's smiling.

"AUSTIN!" I snap out of my deep thinking and notice Ally, she's probably freaked out.

"Uh, y-yes?" I stutter, nice going Austin! Note the sarcasm.

"You spaced out for a minute, you okay?" She asks. Gosh, why does she have to be so beautiful?

"Uhm, y-yes, I'm f-fine," I stutter, _again._ She just nods and smiles. Why am I here again? I then walk towards the door, but it's locked. Why is it locked?!

_Trish wanted us to confess our feelings for each other_

I'm sorry, but who is 'us'? If it is you and me, you're just my conscience.

_It's you and Ally, doofus!_

Right…

"Soo…" Ally says. I just repeat her and we just try to avoid eye contact with each other.

* * *

**Ally POV**

Okay, this is getting really awkward, so I decided to speak up.

"Lets get straight to the point... I like you," oh my god, did I actually say that out loud?! He then perks his head up and I notice the smile on his face. Is this a bad thing, or a good thing?

"Really?'' He asks, smiling. I smile back and nod. This is not weird or awkward at all!

"I like you too," he says and I'm beginning to love this moment. We'll just both lean in and BAM! Instant boyfriend! But I was wrong, someone was knocking on the door, I expected it to be Trish, and I was right.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day to just confess your feelings!"

* * *

**Okay, I had a better idea but I forgot what it was. Anyways, don't worry, they might kiss, or not. Lol, jk! Okay, I might upload part 2 Halloween Edition of this tomorrow, or not, I don't know, I might be asleep because I'm going to be tired after school.**

**Anyways, I didn't like how it ended, I wanted them to kiss but I'm starting to get bored and I just ended it like that.**

**Also, I might as well post Lakewood Lodge tomorrow if I'm still awake.**

**Bye!**


	15. AN

**A/N:**

**Okay, I'll be deleting this after I post the new chapter, which I don't know when.**

**Alright, so, some of you may think this is a chapter, but don't worry, or worry; I'm not going to update until I find inspiration for this story, or else you would have to wait next month or year. No promises.**

**If you think it's no biggie, then I'm really okay with it.**

**If you think it's sad (which I don't think some of you would be), then I'm really sorry, I should've just planned how my story will go, so that I can update every week.**

**Also, I'm not going to update LL (Lakewood Lodge), or L-HR,(Love-Hate Relationship), because it's really stupid.**

**Thank you for reading this, I hope it doesn't concern you that much, because then I would have to rush my story, and I don't want it to be a bad story.**

**Bye!**

**P.S. If you could, could you PM me some basic and simple ideas? I already have an idea for the Halloween Special Part 2; I just need an idea after that.**

**P.P.S. Okay, SPOILER ALERT FOR THE PEOPLE GIVING ME IDEAS, Austin and ally are still not dating in the next chapter, they might be dating in the next chapter, I don't know…**


End file.
